A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy
by Miamigi
Summary: Darien hopes that he had never met Serena...or is it the other way around?! *sigh out loud* Serena is way beyond attrative!
1. A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy Pr...

~~~ A Horrible Apartment with a Horrible Guy ~~~  
  
MIAMIGI: Okay... you see, this is my " F.I.R.S.T. .T.I.M.E.",   
so PLEASE go easy on me. ^_~ Arigatou....  
  
Declaimer: yeah, yeah, I know I don't own Sailor Moon,  
it's just a story well, mine anyway, but if you want to post   
this on your web, it's fine with me, just send me an e-mail and   
use my name and e-mail for the author of the story, truce? ^_^  
... so don't sue me!!!   
  
Rate: G-PG   
  
The story is about Serena accidentally had to live with Darien for  
a year... Kawaii, ne(at least I hope so~~)?   
Oh and PLEASE e-mail me???   
***shissmart@hotmail.com***  
  
All right, I know y'all are tired of my talkin', but just one more   
minute...Ok, I'd like to thank my assistant Miami Lu, and my  
dear friend Country-girl chan. Love ya! *kisses and huggs*  
  
Now let the game begins....  
  
PROLOGUE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Serena)  
  
" Oh, so THIS is my new apartment, huh?" Looking through the   
*apartment*seeing leaked ceilings and walls just makes me sick.  
No wonder the rent was only$850 per month! My best friend Mina  
hurried ran to the sink and turn on the water. Guess what?! * Brown   
water*! With *soil*!!! The rent should have been $500. No, with all   
the repairs that will be needed, it should be less then $300!  
  
'Really, I just don't understand why the heck my parents sent me   
away on HIGH SCHOOL!!! You see, our school had this program that  
you can go to another school, for a year to experience " the real world",  
and my dad thinks it's a good idea. I mean, God.... how can   
they just sent a cute little 14y ear old blond girl away! Oh well, might   
as get used to it, since I gotta stay here for at least a year, for the sake   
of that stupid contract.'  
  
" Hai...it's certainly not what we were expecting to be, but at least it  
has a ROOF," Mina signed. We were going to stay together, but her dad  
already BOUGHT her a HOUSE, which I can't live in for no reason.  
  
"So, where will Amy and the rest be staying then? All of us signed up for  
the program, right? Are we going to be in the same school? Mina?  
MINA?AWAWA!"  
  
" What? Oh gomen. I was just thinking about if there are going to be MANY   
cute guys at our new school. Won't it be cool that all the cuys are attracted   
to me?" daydreamed Mina with that face that I was *SO* used to sings  
" I am the prettiest girl live in the prettiest wolrd~~(MIAMIGI: no offense  
, but I don't really like that song. The only reason Mina is singing it is that  
I can't think of any more songs. PS. it's from " I am a Barbie girl").  
  
" Of course not, Mina-chan! If it really happens then where are *MY* boys,   
huh?"  
  
The boy-crazy girl's eyes opened widely. " WHAT!!!! Oh~~ how cute?! Mi   
amiga esta attrated to the boys! Ouch!" Serena hit her with my purse.  
  
"See? Taht's what you get so being such a gossip," she smirked, " by the way,  
you better check out your hair..." Before I had a chance to finish, Mina-chan  
already went into the bathroom and after seeing *something*, screamed the   
"AAAWWWWW" loudly enough that the entire Tokyo can here it. I ran   
inside the bathroom and found the *WATER* in the toilet *green*   
covered with , um, ya know, those brown stuff, but even more yunkier than ever!   
(MIAMIGI: *throwing up* sickening, I know, I once saw it -_-; but I bet you   
thought that it was just Mina's hair was a disaster, ne? Heyheyehey )  
  
" Jesus christ! the landlord should have paid me $1000 to just live in here!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Darien)  
  
# Last night a couple of senior citizens were killed in a car accident....#  
  
" What! " exlaimed Darien, who was staring at the TV unbelievingly. *Oh my god!*  
no, it had to be some mistake. No way mom and dad was in that accident and left  
me and Tara (MIAMIGI: O, she is Darien's big sister) alone? where is Tara anyway  
, I HAVE to call her, she doesn't know the news yet... hope she won't overreact.  
  
He ran to get his phone but couldn't find it since the WHOLE house was like  
those *tons of garbages thrown together and then cats came to tear the trash  
bags down* dirty.  
  
"A-ha, here you are you little sly phone." Darien hurried dialed Tara's   
cellphone number.   
  
" Moshi moshi" a familiar female voice answered.  
" Tara, itsmedarienlistenmapa"   
" Darien, is that you? Breathe,breathe! What's wrong,huh? You don't..."  
" Tara, ma 'n pa killed a car named Accident and they died!" yelled Darien, partically  
screamed.  
" Whawhawhahwhat?How can mon and dad kill a car named Accident? Calm   
down my boy."  
" Sorry. Mom and dad were in a car accident a few days ago and got themselves   
killed. Since you are away on a business trip I didn't think that you would know  
that."  
" ARE YOU SUUUURRREE???"  
" as sure as my name is Darien Chiba!"  
" Ok, um, you,um, stay there, I mean, take care of yourself. I ,um, am going to   
book a fight back to Japan immediately." Tara sounded scared, yet calmly and   
firmly, as always.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Serena)  
  
After cleaning the toilet, Mina and Serena lied on the floor, which was covered   
with at least 2 centimeters of dusts, like two flat tires.  
  
" Ya know, Mina-chan, I can't belive that we just did * MISSION IMPOSSIBLE  
3*! Ya know what I mean? "  
  
"Oh, Serena,ONEGAI!!!!! *I BEG YOU* don't ever mention that, um, *THING*  
ever again! Aaaaww! I want to throw up! But I don't want to go near that   
*THING* for the next century! Those brown *THING* and those green *THING*  
...God help me."   
  
She suddenly thought of something and sat up,  
  
" You know... I wonder if our friendship is real strong enough to make me   
help you clean that *THING* while I can lay on my new bed in my new house   
with my new air conditioner..."  
  
"OH JUST SHUDDUP!" .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
(Darien)  
  
* I wanna get the hell out of this damn place!*  
  
He grabbed his car key from underneath his bed. (MIAMIGI: remember, the   
house's a gigantic mess! I don't know how he knew the key was there, though)  
got into his new black sport car, for which he had spent one and a half year   
tuturing science and math on saving the money.  
  
"Hm, lemme see... dad is gone, mom is gone, Tara is not here, which leaves me   
alone..alone... Damn! I have never like that word before!" his face was red.   
VERY red. Partly because of how he thought that his parents were irresiponsible   
to leave him, but mainly because that he was trying the best he could *NOT*   
to cry.But he knew that all was not their fault.   
  
* I am not going to cry. Darien Chiba! Listen, you are not going to cry! You have   
alway been THE COOL ONE. THE STRONG ONE. You just can't...."  
  
But he did it. Burst into tears. His hair was like glued together. Instead of black  
, thick hair, he had one that looked as if he hadn't brush it for forever. His eyes  
were bloodshoted and swellen.   
  
"Well, at least I DO look like someone who had just lost his parents," he smirked  
at himself bitterly after taking a look in the side mirror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Darien)  
  
beep, beep, beep.  
  
His cell phone rang." Moshi moshi"  
" Um, Dare, is that you?"  
" Si, soy Darien."  
" Soy Tara... Darien, why don't we speak Japanese?!"  
" Tara, I don't know what to do! I mean the've been here all my life and look  
what happens, THEY ARE DEAD!!!!!"  
" I know, I know how you feel, it's hard for me too,okay?"  
" Yeah sure."  
" Listen, do us a favor, go see the police and tell them that they are our parents,  
I'm going to come" back home right now,okay,I'll see you home soon, littls bro."  
"Okay, I'm going right now then,bye."  
" Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Serena)  
  
# after Mina went home#  
  
Later after Mina went home, Serena went to take a bath, since she smelled   
somewhat funny. When she was finished, she got dressed and went out to go  
meet the others. She drove in her white BMW car which had pink lining over it  
(MIAMIGI:* sweatdrop* um, yeah, I don't know what I'm talkin' about neither.  
So just used your imagination *_*" ). She finally reach, but she had this BAD   
feeling that someone wasn't going to be too happy.  
  
" Hey guys sorry I'm later, it's just tha-"she was cut short because of Rei.  
  
" No buts, what took you long to get here!!!! We waited for you almost for  
an hour!!! Can't you be more responsible for once?"  
  
" You didn't let me FINISH!! I SAID I WAS LATE BECAUSE I HAD TO CLEAN   
THE HOUSE AND YOU CAN ASK MINA TOO, SHE WAS THERE!!!!!!" Serena's c  
heeks started to grow red .  
  
" Mina, is that true?" asked Rei.  
  
" Yeah it's true, we had to clean the apartment," replied Mina  
  
" Well that still doesn't mean why Meatball head,came late!!!"  
  
" It's becuase I felt so tired and sticky that I took a long bath,PYRO, and don't  
call me MEATBALL HEAD!!!!  
  
" Meatball head, meatball head~~~"  
  
" SHUT UP,PYRO,you're worse than a donkey making noise!  
  
" Why I outta-"  
  
/ SHUT UP BOTH OF YOUR.../   
  
" WHAT WAS THAT!!!!????" Asked amy  
  
" I dunno..anyway guys, I think that's enough, you're making a crowd and the   
blond guy over there is going to kick us out" Lita pulled both girls down and   
gave them a *shut up or your dead*face.  
  
Rei and Serena looked around themselves and saw people looking at them,they  
sat down and mummered "sorry" and their face was blushing as red as a tomato.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Darien)  
  
'Now where am I going to go' thought Darien after he finished the things Tara   
wanted him to do in the police station.  
  
'It's hard enough to function at this moment,maybe I'll just go to Adrew's Arcade  
and talk to him for a while'  
  
When he got in the car, he turned the radio to his favorite channel,****(MIAMIGI:  
I don't listen radio often,OK, so just image that it's your favourite channel.)   
  
Finally he reached the Arcade, he walked in and found something noisy...  
it was a group of girls, two to be exact, arguing like crazywomen who just lost   
their husband. (MIAMIGI: well here we go again... a strange comparison...Gomen nasai)  
  
'Well, it might do me some good, at least relax a bit, so why not?'  
  
He started to * OVERHEAR* the conversation  
" MEATBALL HEAD!" " PYRO"   
' God! Who are these girls?!'   
" SHUT BOTH OF YOUR... huge gigantic mouthes!" (MIAMIGI: ok, the words in   
capital means that darien saied it out loud, and in small letters means when he   
said it in a low voice)  
  
' Damn, I utta stop them...'  
he stood up and walked towards them, unknowing that his life was changed by   
the move.  
  
" Yo, meatball head!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, did you like it?   
* no one nodded*  
Did you at least understand it?  
*still no one nodded*  
Well, um, anyway e-mai me ideas and comments about the story... PLEASE   
*puppy eyes*   
O, about the little Spanish thing, I don't really know it well enough,   
so those spanish genius please don't kill me!!!  
Remember to e-mai me to   
*shissmart@hotmail.com*  
ideas and suggestions and everything is open!  
Tell me what do you think of the story!  
HASTA LUEGO!  
*sweatdrop*  
Um... I mean Ja ne!  
*signed in relief*  
Finally I'm talking Japanese instead of Spanish...  
  
*~ the pure *GI* girl ~* 


	2. A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy Ch...

~~~ A Horrible Apartment+ A Horrible Guy ~~~  
  
MIAMIGI: *applause*  
here it is, chapter one of A Horrible Apartment+  
A Horrible Guy!!!  
*silence*  
well, what else do you think I was gonna present?  
*silence*   
sweatdrop anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter ^_^"  
  
DECLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon (even though I wished so).   
But I do wish that I own Darien and Seiya, though.  
Oh, yes, the fic is mine, but if you want to post it on your   
site, just e-mail me and *REMEMBER* to say that MIAMIGI  
is the owner of the aha+ahg series, ya know, shissmart@hotmail.com?  
  
  
Rate: PG-PG13  
  
If you totally hated the prologue, still, please read this one... hope   
you might like it...  
  
P.S. for a few parts Darien is kind of a jerk, those members of   
* MAMORU FAN CLUB* please dont shoot me -_-;.   
  
Please read Henra's *Yours for all eternality*.Ii loved it! why???  
because it is about Seiya and Usagi... *Mamoru fans coming near*  
.....let me shuddup now.   
  
"...." talking  
'...' thinking  
*...* something special  
  
Special thanks to Miami Lu the assistant and Countrygirl-chan the dear friend  
CHAPTER 1  
THE BIGINNING  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
(Mix=Serena and Darien)  
  
" Huh???" ' What a gorgerous guy' said (and thought) Ray, Amy,   
Lita, and Mina in unison.   
  
" I didn't call for you all.I only called for meatball head," replied  
Darien coldly  
  
" What do you want? And I don't think it's polite to call a stranger  
meatball head. Some gentleman you are." Serena stood up again  
but only founf herself at the height his chest. 'Who does he think  
he is, baka?'  
  
" So you mean it's polite to yell loudly in a public place,like you own it?!"  
  
Andrew heard the* REALLY NOIZY NOISE* and came.(MIAMIGI: I   
know I didn't exactly explain who Andrew is, even though almost  
everyone already knows. He is the * cute blond guy* Lita mentioned  
at prologue)  
  
" Dare, CONTROLL YOURSELF! Um, ladies, I am SO sorry for his   
behavior,I.. oh, I'm andrew," apologized andrew while giving darien   
the *you've-got-2-more-minutes-to-live-before-I-kill-you* face.  
  
' That *Dare* boy is cute, but is Andrew boy is even cuter!   
Woooooow!' thought Mina excitedly. But before she came back  
to the reality, Serena dragged her out the arcade.  
  
" Come on, guys let's get out of this damn place!" was the only   
thing the *angry little meatball head* could say.  
  
On their way out, they heard andrew said, "well, come back again,  
huh?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Darien)  
  
After seeing the girl got in their car and drove away, Darien and   
Andrew sat at a table and a volcano was about to erupt---------  
  
" You!!!!!!!!!!!! Darien Chiba, do you know what I want to do right at   
this moment?!" screamed Andrew crazily at that finally awaken darien.  
  
" Lemme see... choke me to death?"   
  
" It's a good thing you know, because you *ARE* going to get it!"  
  
" Yo, calm down a bit. Remember it's not easy to become an orphan   
overnight." saddness quickly overame darien again.  
  
" Ouch, gomen~~~ but it still doesn't give the right to do what you   
did to the girls! Anyway, why were you so mean to the blond girl with,  
um, the meatalls" Andrew hesitated a moment before making sure   
that it was safe to called the meatballs *the meatballs*(MIAMIGI:   
I know some of you are super confused, but I really don't know what  
else those two big *globes* can be called but meatballs! )  
  
" I mean, aren't you worried about what will happen if you two have  
to see each other everyday?"   
  
"Iie," answer Darien quickly without thinking.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
" Earth to Andrew, it was an once in a life time and will never  
meet again thing,OK?" Darien shook his head, thought about how   
can his best friend be so dumb. (MIAMIGI:*evil grin* hahaha, wanna  
bet Darien? You two ARE gonna meet again ^_~)  
  
" Whatever. Just remember, even though there is a huge population  
in Tokyo, it's still a small world, ne?"  
  
" Yes teacher" sighed Darien annoyedly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Serena)  
  
When they were in the car, Mina, who was controlling her laughter,   
burst into laughters (MIAMIGI: ok, I know so far it sounds kinda lame  
... but... I mean... never mind....*_*;)  
  
" Oh I don't know how come I never knew that place before, but let  
me tell you something, girls, I am going to the arcade everyday now,"   
exclaimed Mina excitedly.   
  
Serena looked at her best friend like she didn't even know this girl.  
" What are you talking about? And to see that baka everyday? Are  
you out of your mind, Mina-chan?!" remarked Serena surprisedly, still  
felt like to slap that boy.  
  
" You need a few more years, amiga. I just don't get it. How can you   
call those cute guys *BAKA*?!"  
  
" I didn't say that," protested Serena," I just said that the cu.. the  
guy with black hair is an idiot, no one else! And especially not with  
Andrew. God he's hot!"  
  
A total silence suddenly came over among them. while serena was   
busy daydreaming the rest of girl stared at her as if she'd gone mad.  
' Is she Serena?'  
  
"O.K." Amy broke the ice and asked," what was that black hair  
guy's name anyways?"  
  
" Something like Dar or Dear or Dare or..." Lita was trying to finish the  
LONG LONG LIST of Darien's name.  
  
' I gotta agree with Mina, I am sure that I saw somebody that   
looked like my old boyfriend from there!'  
  
" It's Darien,Lita," said Ray, uncertain about if she did the right thing.  
  
" How did you know that?" all of them asked in unison.   
  
" He is the * PRINCE * for girl in my *OLD* school (MIAMIGI: remember  
she went to a private school, huh?)  
  
"OOOOOOHHH~~~" The truth was revealed.  
  
" Be quiet minna-chan, onegai, I've got a big math test tomorrow   
and I HAVE to study!" said Amy,who had a *THICK* big in her hand,  
as usual. she also had her glasses on, which were not even with her before.  
  
" Um... where did you get the *ENCYCLOPIDIA*, smart girl. Plus the  
glasses?" asked Ray with a big question mark above her head.  
  
" And where did you get the idea of math test?" This one was from   
Mina, also had the question mark.  
  
" And you don't need to study for it," Lita remarked.  
  
" And no one is going to study anyway, so you will still come in first,"  
Serena finished for them.  
  
".......*BEEEEEE QUIEEEEET*!!!!!" Wow~~~ you can almost see the fire in   
her eyes.(MIAMIGI: I know Ray is the one with fire, but just go with me  
here.^_^)  
  
Then Lita dropped everyone home (MIAMIGI: oh yes,every girl in this story   
drives) and went back to her own house.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The end for this chapter  
  
Thank you for reading... send me e-mails..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hahahahahaha!!!!!  
^@^  
------   
Now who fall for that on goes to detention!  
*Seeing angry faces*  
Ok.. I'll stop right now.  
I mean I'll continue the story but stop joking around.  
Enough with my nonsense now~~~~  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Darien)  
  
After listening to all Andrew's scolding, Darien drove home.   
He threw his green jacket (MIAMIGI: I hate that jacket#~#) on the   
brand new leather sofa and went to take a show to get rid of that   
sticky hair and stinky smell.  
  
' Remember, you are an orphan now.' Darien sighed sadly when looking   
at the mirrow.  
  
As soon as he got himself all wet up and covered with bubbles, he heard   
the phone ring.  
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
he hurry grabbed a towel, put it around his waist, and ran like supersonic   
towards the phone half nakely (MIAMIGI: sexy mama!!!!). His well-built   
chest and masculs were *PERFECTLY* shown.(MIAMIGI: oh my hormones  
is burning up, I better stop this part. Besides, I not good with all those..)  
  
" Moshi moshi"   
  
" Darien, hey,it's Tara, I am at the airport of Tokyo right now. I just   
came back from United States, can you please pick me up?"  
  
" You are here already!? You sure are fast!!!!" said darien surprisedly,  
" ok, um, can you gime about thirty minutes? I am still nake..."  
  
Tara blanked for a second. " Naked, you mean you were doing..."  
  
" I WAS SHOWERING!!!"  
  
" Oh, gomen nasi, go ahead.." apologized Tara.   
  
' I wonder if he's telling the truth' she thought, a smirk growing on her face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Serena)  
  
When she reached the door of her *OH-MY-GOSH* apartment,there was a  
package was waiting for her. She pick it up and brought it into the   
apartment and saw the *from RGH* sign. Immediately she knows what's  
inside.  
  
Her new uniform.  
  
Serena hurried *tear up* the box and what she saw really surprised  
her and made her felt excited.  
  
it was a silver jacket and a shirt skirt with the same color.with three black  
thin lines at the bottom of it. But there was something missing...  
  
' Where's the blouse?'  
  
Just as when she was wondering, a piece of paper fell on the floor   
forn the skirt. It said: the blouse, for differ from the original students,  
is not applied by the school. Instead, the exchanged students have the  
rights to choose their uniform by their own. Any blouse is acceptable  
as long as it is plain. There shall not be more than one color on the blouse,  
nor shall the blouse has any kinds of pictures or words or pockets on it.  
Please bring it to the office the day before school re-opens to make sure  
it is appropriate.   
  
Reading this, she ran to the phone and called Mina.  
  
" Hey, Mina-chan, you got the uniform yet?"  
  
" Un huh, i was just going to call you, actually,"  
  
" Hey, i have this great idea, why don't all of us go school-supplies-and  
-blouse-shopping tomorrow, huh? Amy can be our guide got the supply part!"  
  
" Sure, I'll go call 'em right away. See ya!"  
  
" Oyasumi."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Darien)  
  
On their way home, Darien was super quiet. Tara sensed something   
was wrong, at least something strange is going to happen. She didn't  
want to be the the mystery for long, so she just....  
  
" Yo my li bro, what's up with you? i know it's hard to accept the  
fact that mom and dad is dead, but you gotta move on!"  
  
" Tara, I am all right"  
  
" Don' t tell me you are all right, 'cause you ARE NOT! and don't   
even try to argue with me, because I know you, and I know you are  
going to do somethin' that would want me to call you * LOKO EN LA   
CABESA*(MIAMIGI: it means crazy in the brain...um gomen for the   
Spanish again. ^_^;"  
  
He shook his head. Tara always knew him well, and both of them  
knew that. There was no way he could hide it from her.  
  
" You know me all right. Ok, what I am about to say is....."  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok, before you start being angry at me,   
I want you to know that this IS for real  
this time. I am going to say sayonara~~~~  
*waving at you guys*  
Remember to e-mail at shissmart@hotmail.com  
to MIAMIGI.  
Oh, and I am DESPERATE for ideas for Mina,   
Amy, Ray, and Lita's houses,or apartments, and   
their cars.I have no idea how the vehicles and cars  
of theirs would look like. so please send me   
ideas.... arigato.  
see you guys~~~  
  
P.S. anyone has ideas what RGH can be standing for? 'Cause  
I have *NO* idea! Help! @_@~~~  
  
*~ the pure *GI* girl ~*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy Ch...

~~~ A Horrible Apartment +A Horrible Guy~~~  
  
MIAMIGI: * sign*  
Y'al have absolutely no idea how difficult to   
get this all done by the deadline...-_-;  
I gotta hurry, so talk to ya later!  
  
DECLAIMER: Hey, y'all know this, huh? So do I gotta do it  
again? *seeing lawyers coming* Ok ok, God?!  
# ME DA NO Naoko Takeuch, ME DA MIAMIGI,  
SO BACK OFF! WAHAHAAHAHA!!! #   
* sweatdrop*  
Oh, and if you want to get this fanfic on YOUR   
site, go ahead! But first thing first, inform me   
where the heck the site is, and noted the fic  
as MIAMIGI shissmart@hotmail.com on your  
web. Got it ^_& ?   
  
RATE: PG-PG13  
  
By the way, I give special thanks to The Capital of Florida  
*silence* . Um, in case you are wondering,  
her name is MIAMI, sounds familiar? Ya know, MIAMI, Florida?  
...never mind... -,-" and dear friend Countrygirl-chan who helped   
me out with the html. CG, haven't chat with ya in a loong time, girl!  
  
"...." talking  
'....'thoughts  
*.....*something special  
  
Does anyone feel bored? Cos I can go on talkin' all day long.  
Yes? Well, on with the story, then !  
  
Chapter2  
Blues Meet Naked Blues   
  
~ * * * ~  
(Darien)  
  
He hesitated.  
" What I am about to say is... I'm not staying."  
  
Tara was shocked. Feeling the nervous system was all the way to the   
highest point, her eyes opedned widely.  
' Did I just hear what I just heard?' She asked herself, hoping her little bro  
did *NOT* go crazy. She took in a deep breath and had her fingers crossed  
behinf her back.  
  
Darien's face was like stone, emotionless.  
" Yes, there is nothing wrong with your ears. I'm going to rent an apartment   
at the other side of city and get away from here as far as possible. Is that  
all right? (MIAMIGI: *staring into space* humph, AFAP? So why not United   
States then... dunno??? Dumb you guys, he doesn't have green card  
..'_'.. * cold eyes * I'll stop now...*~*; you guys are no fun!)  
  
  
" How did you know what I was thinking?"  
" Thinkin'? I don't call *moving lips and words coming out* speaking."  
  
' Uh? Well I must have sais it aloud, then. But for real, now this boy wants  
to move out, what next? Seeing a nake dwoman?' Tara paused for a few  
moments. A sense of terror ran down her spine. ' Is his old enough to do this?'  
At last, she sat down on a rockingchair and said, " Only if you promise to call   
every week."   
  
Darien smiled at her slightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
(Serena) next day   
  
It was the next morning. Serena had just woke up and received a message from   
Amy. She told Serena that she would be busy that day (MIAMIGI: BUSY doing   
what,huh *sly smile*?) so the supplies shopping would have to delay till the day  
after.   
  
' Fine with me. So, what am I gonna do right now, then?' She called Ray, busy.  
Lita, busy. Mina, busy.  
  
" Am I the only one who don't have anything to do?" She got annoyed and shouted  
at Mina through the phone.  
" Sere, it's just we all have dates (MIAMIGI: really?! o_O"') ," Serena sighed, un-  
believeing at the idea she was the only dateless girl," but I'm sure you'll get  
a guy soon. (MIAMIGI: Mina, you haver no idea how right you are! I'm not talking  
to ya! ^,^)"  
  
Serena smirked at what her best friend's remark. Slowly, she hang down the receiver.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
(Darien)  
  
Ring ring ring  
  
He grabbed his cell from the belt and answered,   
  
Moshi moshi"  
  
Then a familiar voice came in.  
  
" Hi, Darien. Find the apartment yet?" It was Tara.  
" Don't you think it was a bit quick? I just told you about my decision * last  
night*! Are you expecting me to find a suitable one in twenty-four hours?"  
  
Tara felt there was nothing wrong with the picture Darien described.  
  
" Um huh. You are *ALWAYS* so efficient, Dare. And if you don't tell me about  
an apartment right now, you are not going away."  
  
He felt a chill rolling over his body.   
  
" Ok! Um, there is this one near RGH and perhaps I can attend school there."  
"Sure..."  
  
After the call, Darien went back to what he had been doing before Tara called.  
It was a painting of his parents. (MIAMIGI: *being thrown garbages by people*  
OK, I know he doesn't really paint, but... doesn't it make him more romantic?  
No? Oh well ^=^;)  
~~~~~~~~~~   
(Darien) the next day   
  
A girl in her early twenties walked up to him. She had shoulder-length black  
hair, just like Darien. Instead of midnight blues, she had deep forest greens,  
from which you can almost see the famous world-known Amazon rainforest.  
(MIAMIGI: *question marks* gomen, but I'm not good with description and   
those sorts. * ferocious gazes* OK! I'm totemo dame with those things, truce  
now *_*; ??? *nodding* Arigatou gozaimashita ^~^) With the black leather  
briefcase, which was always with her, she looked professional extreme,   
even those her all-black suit kind of made her a bit scary-looking.  
  
He was going to say something, but she cut him off.  
  
" Now, Darien, don't try to change the subject. Where is your newest  
, um, habitation?"  
  
He sweatdropped. She was also trying to recover from the accident of their   
parents, he knew, but he didn't think she would be like...THAT! Especially  
when yesterday she was still normal.  
  
" Habitation? You are too old for TOEFL or SAT, ya know."  
" Don't change the subject."  
" Tara..."   
" Open your mouth again without the address, ya dead."  
" .......All right, climb in the TRANSPORTATION and I'll take ya there."  
" ........ You are too old for SAT too."  
" Shut up."  
~~~~~~~~~~   
(Serena)  
  
After leaving Serena all alone for a whole day and being scolded on their   
answer machine, the four girls decided to pay their dear ol' (MIAMIGI: well,   
we all know that Serena is not old, so why *ol' pal*? I's not like old-friends   
ol' pal, it more like O~~ friends, ya know?.. Never mind.. -_-; )pal back by  
taking her to the arcade and pay for whatever she ate.  
  
" Where were y'all yesterday, huh? Better give me a reasonable and  
convincing excuse for standing me up!"  
  
Ray, Amy, Lita, and Mina turned red-faced in no time.  
Finallt, Minako answered the looks-simple-but-hard-to-say question.  
  
" Well, remember I told yo about our dates?"  
  
" Yeah, I remember. It's just that...who are *they*, minna-chan?"  
  
" Um, you see the guy over there busy waiting on the couple? Yeah,  
him."  
  
" Andrew?! "  
  
" I am surprised that you know his name!"  
  
" Oh, and I don't suppose you all dated only him, ne?"  
  
Makoto took a step towards Serena, had a deep breath, and replied,  
" Ken for me, Chad for Ray, Greg for Amy, and Andrew, of course,for  
Mina."  
  
" You mean that five hottest waiters here?! Tell me the truth, how many  
times have you been here without me after the time with Mr. Shuddup?"  
  
Mina and Lita couldn't speak. Seeing this, Ray hurried say  
" Countless."  
  
There came the world's longest pause ever.  
  
" Are you angry at us?" asked Amy, a worrying sign passing her face.  
  
" Of course not, minna. I'm just wondering when I'll get one of my own guy."   
  
A evil grin started palyign with Mina's lips.  
" Soon, Sere. VERY SOON."   
~~~~~~~~~~  
(Darien)  
  
" We'll be ther soon Tara, so wake up!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
(Serena)  
  
She came home frome Crown Arcade exhaustedly. Getting a stomachache  
for eating seven scoops of icecream, four milkshakes, two burgers, five  
large Sprites and six packs of French fries (MIAMIGI: I know it's kind TOO  
much for a normal person, but trust me, there are people who can eat all  
that! The best example is me. And no, I am not fat, not chubby, not big.   
Nothign else but thin. FOR REAL!!! ^_^) .  
  
' Maybe I'll take a bath, then."  
~~~~~~~~~~   
(Darien)  
  
There was a waring scent in the air, and Darien smelled it when he pulled   
the dearest sportscar into the driveway. Something told him that he better  
not enter the house at that moment. Especially when Tara is around.  
  
' Since when did I ever listened to my sixth sense?' He shugged. Turning  
around, he saw Tara stood there, and he had a hint that she had the   
unexplainable feeling too.  
  
" Should we wait for a while?" She questioned.  
" Wait for what?"  
" I don't know? Somethin'"  
" Listen, if you want to see the hibitation, as you called it, it's now or never."  
(MIAMIGI: Go in now, Dare, it's really a now or never chance in front of you!  
Don't you dare miss it! £¿_£½)  
  
He unlocked the door with the key the landlord had given him, and opened  
it freely and proudly.  
  
" Wait till you see the inside, Tara-chan, I heard it's a beauty!"  
  
But what was behind the door gave them chills when they saw it. Plus its   
original looks before Serena came, it had mangas, magazines, clothes,  
and whatever-you-know on the floor, tables, chairs, everywhere.  
  
Tara gave her brother a frozen look, she asked in a doubtful voice,  
" Tell me, Darian, what exactly is your standard for * BEAUTIFUL*?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
(Mix)  
  
Serena was rising the shampoo bubbles out of her hair when the noise of door  
opening vibrated her eardrum (MIAMIGI: *sweatdrop* gomen nasi! I am REALLY  
bad with description!,^_^;).  
  
' What's that? Guess I better go check it out!?'  
  
She wrapped a cutie pink towel, which had a picture of wedding chocolate cakes on it,  
around her body. (MIAMIGI: chocolate??? My mouth is SO watery...). She left  
the bathroom and saw two strangers right in the middle of the living room, but one  
of them was kind of familiar.  
  
Darien heard footsteps and looked behind. What was there was a girl, an almost naked  
girl, staring back at him.  
  
' It's the luckiest moment of my life!'  
' Why is he giving me all that, *EYES*?!'  
  
Then it was Tara.  
  
' Why the sudden quietness? A girl?!'  
  
Noticing the four eyes focusing on her, Serena blushed and yelled,  
  
" SO WHAT?! NEVER SEE A GIRL IN A TOWEL?!"  
  
But it wasn't a girl in a towel anymore, because when she screamed, she lifted her   
arms and...   
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Hey! A cliffhanger! At least I hope so it's one....  
But y'all should be smart enough to know what  
will happen next, ne?  
And ONEGAI! Feebbacks are my food! Without  
them, I'm goona go to the grave!  
SO... shissmart@hotmail.com  
Ideas and opinions, comments are widely  
open!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
*~ the pure *GI* girl ~*  
  
  



	4. A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy Ch...

~~~ A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy ~~~  
  
MIAMIGI: * sigh*  
I've gotten some comments that say the fic  
is going too slow. For example, Usagi met   
Mamoru at the end of chapter two.... o_O"  
So I guarrantee y'all that this one will be  
much faster, truce? ^_^   
  
DECLAIMER: *singing off key*  
Do I own SM! No~~~  
Who owns SM! Naoko 'n minna-chan~~~~  
So what should IIIII do!   
backgrounf music  
Don't sue me~~~~  
* sweatdrop*  
  
RATE: PG-13  
  
Hey again 'bout the whole * wanna put this on your site*  
thing. Remeber, it's ok with me! That is if y'all would inform  
the the address of the site, and PLEASE noted the fic as  
mine, MIAMIGI shiissmart@hotmail.com! Arigatou!!!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
Midnight Trouble  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
(Serena)  
  
Ring~~~ ring~~~ ring~~~  
  
Serena woke up reluctantly. She took a glance at the white  
bunny alarm clock, which the baka, as she called, had   
bought for her in order to keep her on time.   
  
The numbers shown on the face of the clock brought her  
back to reality. It was a quarter after eight!  
  
" AAAAH! How come nobody even tried to tell me the   
time! Darien-san!!!"  
  
She put on the cream silk jacket she bought when the  
gang went to shop all together for the blouse of their  
uniform. Rushing into the kitchen, there sat a man who  
had a tight, sleeveless wool black shirt and the silver  
pants, making toasts. He heard the noise made by  
the Sleeping Beauty, and gave her a *FINALLY* gaze.  
  
" Good afternoon, Serena."  
" How come you didn't wake me up?!"  
" Coz I thought that the expensive, yet ugly alarm clock  
I had givenyou as a gift would have worked. See,   
you are up, Meatball."  
" YOU!!!"  
  
Noticing she was still wearing the half transparent   
nightgown, she quickly covered the front of her body by   
the jacket in her hands. Darien saw it and remarked  
literally.  
  
" What's the use, Meatball head? I've seen them,  
*ALL* of them already! 'Sides, there's nothing but two  
flat, vast plains.You should put those big, fat balls  
on your chest instead of on your head."  
  
Anger started to be floating on her blushing red face.  
After yelling " How dare you!", she ran straightly into  
her pink-decorated bedroom.  
  
= ~ = ~ = ~= ~ =  
# Flash Back#  
  
She screamed when she first saw Mamoru baka and his  
dear sister Tara, she inferred them as thieves in *HER*  
apartment. She was surprised at two things also. One   
is the fact that an apartment in such a poor, disgusting  
condition could still attract people. But most of all,  
what she could not believe is that, unlike her image   
of robbers, the one in front of her was exorbitantly  
handsome. And, unfortunately, when she lifted up her  
arms, the towel wrapped around her body, well,  
dropped (MIAMIGI: *slight smile* that rhymes ^_^).  
Which made the pairs of eyes grew even wider   
than they already were, since there was *nothing*  
underneath the pink towel, so you can see practicularly  
*everything*. She embarrassingly picked up the loosen  
towel and ran back into her room.  
  
After a few minutes, while the two stocked people were  
still standing there, not exactly comprehending what had   
taken place, Usagi showed up at the doorway again.  
  
She took in a deep breath and asked carefully, startled  
to make the so-called thieves angry and hurt her.  
  
" Who are you and why are you here?!"  
  
The guy who looked familiar, gave her a cold gaze and   
replied,  
  
" That's what I was gonna ask you, missy! This is *MY*  
apartment and what gives the right to trespass!?"  
"Iie, you listen, and you listen good. I rented this apartment  
and YOU are not suppose to be here!"  
" Be quiet both of you! Enough!"  
  
It was Tara. She was hearing the whole conversation thoroughly  
and became up with a solution.  
  
" I think both of you had rented this apartment, perhaps the   
landlord made some sort of mistakes. Why don't we meet here   
again tomorrow mornign and figure this problem up?"  
  
The next day they called the landlord's house but no one answered  
, so they decided to go straightly to his house. But the house  
was *EMPTY*. What happened was, the landlord needed money,  
so he tricked the two poor things and ran away, as his   
neighbors said. Precisely, he had lied to all of his renters.  
  
With Tara's help, they finally agreed to live together. For the   
reparing, Tara would handle them, since she was the expert  
at decorating. In no time you can't tell the difference between  
the hell-like apartment and a brand-new one.  
  
# End of Flash Back#  
  
= ~ = ~ = ~= ~ =  
(Darien)  
  
A sense of regret was sent through his body down the spinal   
cord.   
  
' Have I been too hard on her?' He thought silently. Feeling  
extra sorry for what he had done, he walked up quietly  
to her room and gently knocked on the door.  
  
No reply.  
  
He figured that she might be extravagantly mad at that  
moment, so he just told her that he would drop her  
to school, to meet him at the driveway in ten minutes.  
  
' Should I apologize to her? Maybe not. Demo... she might  
think that you only feel pity for he that she has to walk to  
school and decided to take her. Especially when you two  
are in the same school.. Then again.. AH! This is way too   
complicated for me to understand! I give up!'  
  
= ~ = ~ = ~= ~ =  
(Serena)  
  
She hesitated about the idea of taking Darien's ride, but  
since school would start in a short while, plus it was the first  
day of ROH, *AND* it's definitely not so appropriate to be  
last the first day of school! For the above reasons, and the  
other secrete two miles long list, it left her no choice but   
to wear a sunny smile, and ask him for help.  
  
She had told him to drop her three blocks away from ROH,  
so that no one would know they lived together. Also, she  
had made him swore that he would never, ever say a word  
about where he lived nor should he invite his friends over.  
  
At her view, as soon as Darien-baka entered the school  
building, he hadn't had one single moment of loneliness.  
Always surronded by girls, who had love hearts in their eyes,  
some young, sluttish female teachers, and a few elder ugly  
women blinked at him. Not she was jealous or anything,  
since she saw Darien staring at her during lunch, when a   
cute guy was flirting with her. But it was something...  
different, something unexplainable.  
  
After school, Serena took the bus and went straight home,  
did not bother to say hi to her friends. Made herself dinner,   
bathed, and by the time she went to sleep, which was   
around midnight, Darien was still not home.  
  
' Humph, hope he's getting SOME excitements!' she  
thought to herself bitterly.  
  
= ~ = ~ = ~= ~ =  
(Darien)  
  
" Darien? Darien? Darien!!!"   
  
The towheaded guy was leaning towards Darien and   
screamed approximately beside his left ear. The last note  
was like the explosing of a volcano, which had clearly brought  
him back to Earth. He had driven to the arcade right from   
after school, and hadn't move an inch away fromthe table  
since. As usual, the five guys: him, Andrew, Greg, Ken, and   
Chad were gathering together and chat whatever they feel   
like. (MIAMIGI: waiters chatting with customers for a whole  
day?! It's not pretty nice is it?!)  
  
"God, Andrew, what is it!" He shouted back annoyedly.   
Obviously, he had something going arounf in his little brain.   
(MIAMIGI: *nervous chuckles* hey um... I dunno if his brain  
IS small or not, plus it's just a figure of speech, so y'all please don't  
be mad at me *puppy eyes*)  
  
" Just askin' you what you have in mind."  
"Nothin'."  
  
Ken gave a knowing smile to everybody, and explained,  
" OK, let me help you, Dare. Minna, what he's been going  
through is girl trouble."  
  
Chad' eyes widened up, shining in sparkles.  
"Really?! Our Mr. Bachelor has costantly found himself a   
partner? The world is turning upside-down!!!" He was   
expecting the so-called Mr. Bachelor to be all jumpy   
by then. Instead, he was deeply drowning in his own  
thoguhts again.  
  
' Should I go back? It's getting seriously late. But if I do,  
then only thing I can think 'bout when I'm n the apartment  
is the naked Odango Atama... Wait, you're falling for her or  
what?! .......Nah, probably just admiration for the perfect  
shape and curves of the God's angel....But she's not that   
great, according to all the thin 'n long legs...Now, see,  
that's why I can't go back home! '  
= ~ = ~ = ~= ~ =  
(Mix)  
  
Things went on like that for a few day. Briefly, it was  
nothing else but getting late for school, seeing Darien  
surronded by female admires, avoiding her friends,  
making herself dinner, and goes to bed late. What  
really discomforts her was the time *DARIEN*  
came back from school. She was concerned and   
desperatedly wanted to ask him, but since she  
was trying to act cool, words just simply can't   
fly out of her mouth. Finally, she forgot everthing  
and walked up towards Darien during lunch at the  
cafeteria.   
  
" Um, Darien, I have to talk with you. Now."  
  
There was a tone of seriousness in her voice.  
Darein sensed that and he gladly pushed the  
numerous amount of girls aside, who were giving  
cold gazes to Serena, and followed her outside.  
  
"So, what's up?" He greeted, consciously glad that  
it was daytime. If it's the other way around, then  
Serena might be in a dangerous situation by then,  
for the sake of his uncontrollable behavior.  
  
" You're up."  
" ...I don't understand."  
"It's that..." Her voice faded as the nervousness grew  
more and more. ' Come on, Serena, nothing's wrong   
with concerning your fr....roomate!'  
  
#Flashback#  
  
" 'Kay minna, class dismissed." Ms. H finished the teaching  
and Serena rushed outside with extravagant speed. Pluh!  
Crash into something again.  
  
" Gomen nasi, I wasn't watching the road..."  
" Meatball head, it's time for some explanations!"  
  
Gazing up, there stood the four best friends. All of them  
showed seriousness on the faces, and strangely, Ami's   
hands were empty--- no books.  
  
Rei spoke up,  
" What's up with you lately, huh? We never hang again,  
You have begun to keep things to yourself, and you've   
been avoiding us. Now spill."  
  
Serena tried her hardest to bring up her innocent, most  
convencing smile up, but it said nothing else except  
* I'm in a big trouble*. Surely not even dummies would  
fall for that.  
  
" Don't even try that, hear? We know you inside out."  
Makoto took a step forward. Then Minako burst out  
of yelling,  
  
" You better tell us what's going on, girl!"  
  
Clearly, Amy was the only sane one remained.  
  
" Guys, let her talk!"  
" Come on, minna-chan, can;t we just get  
this over with?"  
" Not until you at least give us a hint."  
" But...."  
" NO!"  
"...OK. You see, my apartment was being rented  
to two people at once, which of course is illegal.  
And now I have to live with that person."  
"And??? That's why you were so down?! Unbelievable."  
"Yeah, you could have told us."  
" Gomen. I SHOULD have trusted y'all"  
" So who is the other victim, then?"  
"..............."  
" Well?"  
" Don't laugh."  
" We won't."  
" Darien Chiba."  
"........ Come again?!"  
  
She explained the situation thoroughly with the girls.  
Including the midnight problem, and they had suggested  
her to talk with him ASAP.  
  
# End of Flash Back #  
  
She cleaned her throat and spoke up.  
  
" I just wanted to clear up this problem we're having..."  
" What problem?" He sounded innocent and naive, but  
deep down he knew exactly what is going on.  
  
' Please don't let it be that..."  
"The problem of the time you return home," she answered.  
' It's that.'  
  
SLowly shaking his head, he replied nonchalantly,   
  
" It's none of your business, Odango Atama. I can go  
home whenever I like."  
"But do you know how worried I was?! All you selffish,  
self-centered, arrogant baka can think about is yourself,  
while the others are worried sick! Why do I have to live   
with someone soooo prideful snobbish, and uncaring like you!  
I hope you stay out as late as possible and never come  
back!"  
  
She ran rapidly towards the female restroom, in order to  
get away from Darien (MIAMIGI:*murmur* well, there's only  
one place in the world that males can't go, and that's female  
bathroom, ne? *sweatdrop*) so he won't be able to see the   
waterwork starting on her face.  
  
He thought shockedly while standing idly at the same spot.  
' Did she say that she was worrying about me?'  
  
= ~ = ~ = ~= ~ =  
(Serena)  
  
She was standing in front the mirrow in the same bathroom,  
for which she had been inside approximately one and a half hour.  
At last, her tears had stopped. Serena searched in her purse   
. Since it was a mess and she was CERTAINLY annoyed and   
tired of finding, so she just pour the stuff out on the table,   
grabbed the press powder she had been searching for, and  
began to conceal the water-puffy face of hers. She was sure  
that the door was opened, but did not pay much attention to   
it.  
  
" You know, instead of wasting your money on the costimic,   
which you surely don't need, you should have spend them  
on something worth-while."  
  
By the reflection on the mirrow, she noticed the shadow of a man.  
Directly without observing, she just knew who the person was.  
  
" Get outta here,you the baka-est baka in the whole entire three  
galaxy! If you don't respect me, please at least pay some respects   
to ladies' room, ne?!"  
  
" You should know by now that girls will pay anything to just  
get me to go into their bathroom," he protested sarcatically.  
  
' Damn, see what you have done! You came here to apologize  
and the only thing flys out of your darn mouth was teasing.  
Damn you muffin-flavored-lazy-dummy!!! (MIAMIGI: *sweatdrop*  
I got the silly nickname from *****, so if y'all don't like it, forget   
that it's even there, truce ^_^)  
  
Serena glared at Darien coldly. She knew something's up, but   
yet still confused. All she could think about is how dreadful he could  
possibly be at this kind of disasterous moment.  
  
"......."  
" Gomen nasi, Me...Serena-san. Please forgive me for whatever rude  
things I said. I didn't meant it. Truthfully, I came here to say sorry.  
It's just that I can never be normal when I'm around you. It's like  
as if you have some sort of evil power or something."  
" Hai, arigatou Darien-san, that's very *TOUGHING*."  
" SEE WHAT I MEAN!!! Word just keep forming on my lips."  
" You are forgiven." There was a slight smile on her puffy face.  
(MIAMIGI: *chuckle* puffy?? Haaaaa! Doesn't it sound funny?  
*angry crowd* Ok.. I'm sorry for mentioning that, but you have  
to agree with me that if you have been crying over one hour,  
you face WILL be puffy, ne????! Onegai! GO with me here!)  
  
Serena suddenly remember the whole idea of the quarrelling,   
she turned around and looked straightly into his eyes.  
When their eyes met, both of them simultaneously felt a bizzare  
impulse running down their spinal cord. It was unexplainable,  
yet amazing.  
  
" You haven't answer my question,still. Now, why do you  
like to return homw late?"  
" ........"  
" Spill the beans, Darien!"  
" Guarrantee me that you won't be extremely angry  
, or else you are not getting a single word."  
" Guarranteed."  
" CuzevertimeIseeyouatnightIwouldrememberyournakedbody!!!"  
" Well, I've been trying to forget the event, Darien."  
  
A unbelieving glare was shot from Darien's mightnight blues.  
' She understands what I said?!"  
  
'........Hai, I can.... WAIT A MINUTE! HOW CAN I HEAR YOUR  
THOUGHTS?! ARE WE MIND-LINKED?!'  
  
' Mind-linked?! You are CRAZY! This is not called MIND-LINKED  
, this is called...'  
  
Serena shot him a annoyed and anxious look.  
' How can you be so stupid! This IS called mind-linked,   
you baka!'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Hmph, mind-linking?  
Kawaii!!!!  
Minna-chan, y'all think  
it's good so far?  
Whatever the answer is,  
TELL ME!!!!  
Feebacks are my sustenace!  
And I promise you that I will  
reply every single letter!  
'Sides, I still have no idea  
about what ROH stands for?!  
Ideas and comments are widely  
needed!  
  
Ja ne~~~  
  
* ~ the pure *GI* girl ~ *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy Ch...

~~~ A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy ~~~  
  
MIAMGI: Oh, I am SO grateful to receive all these  
feedbacks and reviews y'all had given  
my generously! But I made a huge mistake  
at Chapter 1, though. Serena DOES drive!  
Remeber she drove a white BMW in Prologue?  
*****, you know who you are, arigatou for   
notify me! Aishiteru!  
  
  
DECLAIMER:*sigh*  
Minna-chan, what am I doing?  
Writing fanfictions...  
Right! And if I own SM, will I still  
be here?  
No....  
So do I own SM?  
No....  
Finally. Arigatou,minna-chan ;)  
*wave*  
  
RATE: PG13- minimum R  
  
I'm not sure about if I should continue this...  
So if you want to read more, review and feedback!   
Lemme know that someone likes it!  
CHAPTER 4  
REPAYMENT  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
(Mix)  
  
At Hiwaka Jinja (MIAMIGI: hai, I know since I use Dic names here,  
I shouldn't use Japanese name for the temple. But..your favourite  
dummy author forgot the English name of the temple...*blush*  
What was it? Cherry Blossum Temple?), the blue-haired genius  
laid her glasses on the table. Slowly staring up from her computer  
, she said to the anxious *couple* (MIAMIGI: *evil grin* y'all know   
who I'm talking 'bout,ne?), and for silent girls who stood beside them.   
  
" The computer says that perhaps the apartment where Serena and  
Darien live in can produce some sort of magnificent power, which  
affects to certain things in certain ways. Mybe that's the reason  
of their mind-linking, only when they are way emotional, that is."  
  
Nervousness and scare surged both on Serena's face and in her  
heart. She swallowed her saliva a bit, and protest carefully.  
  
" But why? That apartment is just like any others, just more   
disgusting. Plus, if it IS correct, why aren't we hearing each  
other's thoughts right now? I have no idea what Darien's thinking  
about. Besides..."  
"Beside, we are not IN the apartment. So why it still affects on us?  
AND, why did it starts TODAY? We've been living together  
for a few weeks!" Darien interrupted her. His forhead was soaked  
, with the bangs sticking on it, by the perspiration which had not  
stop since the scene occured in the ladies' room.  
  
Ray constantly stood up. She told them that since Amy's computer  
could not help much, she would try her fire reading. But the answer  
was the same: the unusual power from the apartment. Serena  
and Darien quietly left the temple after a while, leaving the four   
girls behind.  
  
Making sure they were out of sight, Lita asked,  
  
" Are you sure there's nothing more?"  
" You stupid Street Fighter! OF COURSE there's more than what  
Amy-chan and Ray-chan told them! Can't you sense that they  
two were holding back something? Right? " Mina screeched.  
"We can never lie to you 'bout *LOVE*, Mina-chan," Ray  
replied, slyly implying some improtant information.  
" Now all of you know something I don't know?! Spill  
or become pulp!" Lita showed a certainty of dislike to be left  
out. She folded the sleeves up and acted as if she was really  
going to beat them up.  
" Don't worry, but you have to promise that never to let the  
cat out the bag....."  
  
  
(Darien)   
  
He turned to to look at the worried blonde who sat regardfully  
beside him in his sports car. It's obvious that she wanted to  
be as far away from him as possible, since her entire body   
was practicular glued with the car door. He was grumbling  
inside his head:  
  
' We can't go on like this! I have to come up with a solution  
to stop this unbearable, cold, silent war! All right now, muffin  
dummy, tell me what you got...'  
  
"Hey Serena-san, I was wondering that..."Befor he had an   
opportunity to finish, he was short-cuted by Serena.  
  
" If this is about some kind of tease, please save your energy.  
I really don't need this torment as a nourishment right now.  
To be acurate, I NEVER want it." She stared at him as-matter-  
of-fact, while using the most genuine tone she had.  
  
It was like thousands of daggers had dissected his heart when  
hearing this.  
  
' Shinji nai! Am I really a selfish, prideful hypocrite? Matte! Why  
am I feeling butterflies in my stomach?! ...I'll figure this out later,  
first thing first.'  
  
" Iie, Serena, you've taken it the wrong way! I would call you  
Meatball head if I play with you, ne? What I did want to  
ask you is to go out with me. For a dinner, a movie, whatever,  
it's your choice."  
  
She looke at him unbelievingly. When he asked her on a date,   
she felt all the torture had turned into jubilance, as if she was  
a flying angle landing on heaven. It took her a couple of seconds   
to come back into reality.  
  
" Iie..I mean hai, but doo shite? I thoguht we were the worst enemies  
in planet Earth?!"  
" *Were*, Serena. After all these, I think we really need to be friends  
and cooperate together. Imaging enemies reading each other's thoughts?!  
Too much for me!"  
" So you meant this date as.."  
" Iie, not a date. At least not a boy-'n-girlfriends kind. More like a   
celebration of finding loyal friends. So do you accept it? Come on,  
don't let a guy wait long!" He quickly denied the true motivation of   
asking her out. This is him, never lose his face.  
  
Sadness passed over her. Just at the moment of joy for being   
asked on a date, she was slapped right straight on her cheeks  
emotionally.  
  
' I knew it was too good to be true...'  
  
Even though she was reluctant to go anywhere at that time, she still   
said OK and they planned to go to a MTV. (MIAMIGI:no,   
it's not the MTV channel that minna-chan like to watch. It's  
like a theather, but smaller and more private.) Darien remarked  
that he would be having a major exam next week, so set the  
date as close as possible. Serena consented to his opinion of   
going out right then, and the next thing you know, they are  
sitting on a couch in the MTV room, alone in the dark.  
  
" So, Darien, what do you want to watch?" she asked.  
" It's your deicson, remember?"  
  
As he shut his mouth, a pair of intoxicated couple rushed into  
the door, soon the room was filled with confusion. Darien   
pulled Serena behind him in order to protect the holy angle  
of his,while those two lunatics shooted simultaneously,  
  
" Who the heck are you two suckers and what are you doing   
in my place?! Get the hell out of here and let my babe watch  
her Titanic!"  
  
The last thing Darien needed by then was insults. He became  
ferious, including his blood-shoted eyes and the fiery face.  
  
" Titanic your butt! Listen minors, I rented this room, I paid  
for the movie, so you two get your ass out before I do!"  
He took off his shirt regardlessly, ready to walloped them, but  
did not notice the outlandish motion Serena had on her face.  
Obviously the couple were just some swindlers who were  
lack of money. They were frightened and ran far away   
crookedly.  
  
" So, what do you want to see again?" He asked firmly.  
There stood a devasted young girl who glared at him  
incredulously.  
  
" You were... They were... I was...You are..." she paused  
for a few minutes, then continued," let's just watch Titanic,  
then."  
  
He strained to hold back the laughters.   
  
" Ti..i..Titanic?! I thought no one even want that after last  
millenium!"  
" Well, you have an alternative: Titanic or we'll still be enemies."  
"... you sly little rabbit."  
  
They kept in silence until the part Jack started to draw Rose's  
nude body. Both of them swallowed hard and began to exchange  
glances. When their eyes constantly met, there was no way to  
elude what was destined to happen.  
  
' Should I do it? She seems so unsophisticated..demo I am out  
of control!!' He exclaimed inside his thoughts.  
' Do it, I'm yours.'  
' Huh? We're mind-linked again?'  
' Shut up and do what ever you want!'  
  
He grabbed her wrist ruthlessly and pulled her closer, till there was  
only approximately an inch between their nose tip. They breath  
faster and faster as he was magnetized by the quavering beauty  
in front of him. His full, delicious-looking lips drew towards hers.  
When they touched, a sense of excitement was magniflied and  
they all felt like volanoes which would erupt in no time.  
  
' Darien...'  
' Serena...'  
  
Their tongue started to play with the other. He hold her up and   
laid her beside the wall. She tried to push him over as  
consciousness and conscience quickly came over her. He was  
not expecting such an accidental move from her. Reluctant to  
let go, he continued the making-out.  
  
' Let me go, Dare, it's not right.'  
' But it seemed so right to me, Little Rabbit. 'Sides, I like it when   
call me Dare.'  
' Demo...'  
  
Knock, knock.   
" Sir, Madam, your time's up! So *WHATEVER* you're doing   
inside, please stop directly and leave." The attendant smirked  
slyly at the last remark.  
  
Darien groaned. He put on the shirt, which he had taken off when  
the drunk people came in, and opened the door.   
  
" Come on Meatball head, time to go."  
  
Serena was still in shocked, unsure of herself about what had taken   
place just a moment ago. Straining to move her feeble legs, she   
walked up to the car and questioned him physically.  
  
" I thought we would be friends under one condition, which is   
never call me Meatball head again?"  
" Well, now we're more than friends, ne?"  
  
  
(Serena)  
  
She had been walking up and down in her room for the   
whole night. Unable to sleep, she was pondering deeply.  
Serena had considered of talk with Darien about the   
accident at MTV several times, but never once had  
the guts to even open up her own door. Actually,  
kissing or no kissing, it was not the main problem.   
It was the feeling she discovered inside herself when his  
hungry, yet dynamic midnight blue eyes entered her body  
at MTV. It was unexplanable, even unthinkable to image  
that she could have that for ANYBODY, especially for HIM!  
  
' Is this *LOVE*? Baka Serena, you don't even know what's  
that! ...But if it's not love, then what else can it possibly be?'  
  
She sat gently on the queen size bed, which was covered  
by a pink-based sheet with white snow flakes on it.  
  
' All right, Serena-chan, stop being a coward and go talk to   
him! What can be worse than it already is?! Now no more  
stalling and force yourself to knuck on his door!'  
  
As she turned the knob with he shilvering hands, her eyes  
sparkled with glimmers by what she saw at the doorway. There  
stood Darien, half-naked with precisely on his boxer on. His  
arm hung in the air, it was conspicuous that he was about to  
knuck on the door also.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
" Um, Serena.."  
" I personally think we got to discuss some serious, unavoidable issue."  
" Same here."  
  
Serena brought him to the bed and they sat down. Before she could  
vocalize, he had already held her small, soft hands tightly, and begun  
to confess what he had in mind.  
  
" Serena-chan, I have a confession to make."  
" Darien, I also..."  
" Iloveyou."  
  
She felt her heart constricted, hard enough to let her stop respirate.  
At the same time, drops of surprise combined with joy rolled down  
her cheeks uncontroalbly. When she finally recovered her trembled   
voice, she asked hopefully,  
  
" You truly mean that?"  
" Hai. I just wanted to tell you that ever since that day I made you  
at the arcade, I had fallen constantly in love with you, even though  
I was unaward of it. The time I saw you in pink towel, I smelled   
this unusually sweet scent in the atomosphere and I know it wasn't  
from your body. Um, not you are stink or any.."  
  
She chuckled, which sent Darien to Wonder Land.  
  
" Yea, I get ya, Dare."  
"............"  
" Dare?"  
"....Huh? OH! Gomen nasai, I was...ANYWAYS! I smelled the sweetness  
but since it was unfamiliar, I got scared. That's why I always go back home  
late. I wasn't sure of myself at MTV, but after all these thinking I've been doing  
tonight, I found myself helplessly in love with you."  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Hai, I know this chapter is kinda different from the last three.  
This was suppose to be a *puppy love* thing,   
but I decided that, well, a bit *R* won't hurt much.  
Thanx to a girl who I chatted with MSN Messenger,  
she gave me the idea!  
Plus, have ya noticed that I barely put author' note in the story   
?! So for those whom advised me to quit talkin', I hope y'all  
are satisfied! ^_^  
Remember, I can ALWAYS use more ideas, comments and opinons  
are widly open! So gimme some feedbacks to   
mailto:shissmart@hotmail.com  
or any kind of review!  
Arigatou!  
  
Ja ne~~~  
  
MIAMIGI  
  
* ~ the pure *GI* girl ~ *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy Ch...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A HORRIBLE APARTMETN + A HORRIBLE GUY  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell you something: I am really depressed  
lately, and it will take a long time for new   
chapters to come out if I don't get enough  
supportative reviews or feedbacks. So minna-chan  
, please give me R&R!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own SM, so BACK OFF!  
  
Chapter Five  
It's Up to Myself  
  
(Mix)  
  
His dynamic heat was transfered into her fragile body from  
their palms, which were holding together unseperately. She could   
sense that his heart was beating incredibly fast. It had been  
approximately ten minutes since he made his confession guilessly,   
and he was waiting impatiently and anxiously for her reply. If it  
was yesterday, she would not believe a word he told her. To   
her, Darien was just a guy, mighty with female, who was idealistic  
and cynical . But it all changed completely when...she did not know  
when she formed this conspicuously different image of him: sexy,  
relented, earnest, insightful, loving...mirthless...sexy...sexy....  
  
' Back to Earth, Serena! You have to answer him! Demo what should  
I say? What CAN I say? I...'  
  
" Don't mind me turn broken-hearted by whatever you comes out   
of your mouth, Sere, I'll be all right. Just, please, tell me the truth."  
He whispered beside her ear; it made hereven more unsure of   
EVERYTHING.  
  
' Aishiteru, Dare!' She screeched to herself. It was a certainty that  
they were in love, the most mysterious, yet immensely noble   
substance in the whole entire universe, with each other. And it  
was not just love, it was destiny. The question was, did she  
know that?  
  
" Dare, I don't love you! Leave me alone, please!" She was  
absolutely unaware of what she had done to Darien. Actually,  
she had no idea why did those evil, killing nightmares could  
possibly be created by her, to him!  
  
His heart sinked into Arctic Ocean and he felt himself drowning.  
But it did not matter to him anymore. Losing his dearing  
parents was effete enough for him. And now, his first true,   
magnificent love was burned up sarcastically. Nothing could  
be more tragical.  
  
Gathering his shaky voice, his murmured languidly, trying to bring  
back the tear which was meant to be seen on his face.  
  
" I...should have known," he sniffled, " boku o yuruse, Serena."  
  
He walked out silently, while shame and regrets were filling Serena's  
brain. She tasted salt, and she understanded that she was sobbing  
ruthlesly. Sounded regardlessly, she whimpered,  
  
" Gomen nasai, Dare...Gomen nasai..."  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
(Serena)  
  
The purple-haired girl exclaimed feriously,  
  
" Now where the heck is that imbecile Meatball head? Can't she at   
least be punctual for once?"   
  
The brunette, who was sitting uncomfortably beside her, stood  
reflectively up. She chuckled nervously while tryign to calm   
the other girl down.  
  
" Hey, Ray, see? Even you are consented to that Serena's   
always late, so why don't you just learn to get used to it? Maybe  
sit down on tatami, taste this delicious sushi and have some  
green tea?"  
" Lita, I just..can't!"  
  
The smar-looking girl eventually took off her big, round glasses  
and put them on the table. She gazed up from her laptop, remarked  
methodically,  
  
" Well, Ray-chan, you DO realise that if we don't eat soon, when Serena  
DOES arrive, it will be impossible to get any?"  
"... You're right, Amy-chan. Let's eat!"  
  
As soon as Ray grabbed the first piece of cookies, the so-called   
klutz *PLAH* into the room.  
  
" Speaking of devil," Minako finished the conversation for them.  
It's obvious that where works are, you can never find Serena.   
If it's about food, she'll appear directly.  
  
" Gomen minna-chan! Iie, I did not forget this study meeting, and iie, I  
did not crash into anybody, and iie, I did not get into det.." She was  
interrupted by Ray, who had eyes that held angry.  
  
" So exactly why were you late?!"  
".... I overslept," she answered shamefaced.  
" WHAT~"  
" I had insomnia last night, big deal! Ray, sometimes you really need  
needle to sew those freakin' lips of yours up!"  
  
The atomosphere was spread with shocks, embarrasments, and   
unbearable quietness. All the girls except Serena were wondering  
about the same thing: *what's up with Serena? She's never like that!*  
  
Mina cleared her throat.   
  
" Now, Serena, what happend?"  
" Nothin'."  
" Yeah? Is this NOTHING kinds like when you told us that NOTHING was   
wrong between you and Darien? Huh? " Her tone was full of concern  
and care for her best friend. Amy, Ray, and Lita chorused " Spill"  
simultaneously. Serena knew that there was no way to conceal any   
matter from her girlfriends, so she might as well say the truth.  
  
" Ok..it's about Darien and I. Again."  
  
Lita's face turned fiery red.   
  
" Say what! That baka Darien teased you 'bout the mind-linking?!  
Well, he won't be able to any longer! Cuz he's the future of blody pulp!"  
" I can demand all of my admirers to..."  
" My royal crows can also help!"  
" You all can borrow my exorbitant thick books to hit him in the head  
as much as you wish!  
  
Everyone sweatdroped at Amy's remark. They shook their head and   
gave her a *God help you* look.  
  
" What?!" She screeched innocently.  
" Never mind," Serena continued, " iie, Darien was really nice to me.   
REALLY. It's just that..."  
  
for the next half an hour, she explained everything happened the day  
before thoroughlt, did not leave out a tiny, microscopic detail.  
The girls felt sorry that an everlasting romance was totally destroyed   
simply like that. None of them had experience that kind of anguish   
before, and was lack of suggestions. They told Serena that even though  
they won't be able to help her physically, they would always stand by her  
and support her alone the way.   
  
" Arigatou, minna." She thanked them gratefully, truely glad that she   
had such loyal friends. But deep down, she knew that nobody could fix   
up the problem for her. It was up to herself to do it.   
  
* ~ * ~ *  
(Darien)   
  
He had skipped school on that day. It was way over frustrated to see  
that blonde lived with him. He woke up early in the morning and drove  
his sports car to the other side of the city. Actually, he did not sleep  
at all, like Serena, he also got insomnia. He knew that after that   
night, it would be impossible to even hear her name, and act normal  
again. There was no alternative for him to choose, but an one-and-only  
choice: leaving, or in another term, runaway.  
  
It was already five thirty. Since it might take an hour to get back to the   
apartment and pack up his stuff, he had to act rapidly in order to avoid  
Serena. Darien hop into the car and was driving at least ninety-seven  
miles per hour towards the destination.  
  
' I hope she received detension today...'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
(Serena)  
  
After digetsing the snacks she had eaten at Ray's temple, Serena walked   
slowly back to the apartment she shared with Darien. As she was recalling  
every single thing she had done with Darien: arguing, fighting, stealing  
each other's food...it made her more and more reluctant to meet him again.  
Stoping at a corner, she considered about hanging at the park for a few more  
hours, and returned back later.  
  
' Iie, Serena! You are not here to be a coward! Have you forgotten how the   
situation became do horrified? It's because of you and your disobient mouth!  
I DO love himmore than anything, including my life. Lose him, lose me, lose the  
world. So gather your bravery and just... go tell him! '  
' Everything is well-packed...' The unidentifiable,yet familar voice was swinging  
by her ear. Or was it in her brain?  
  
She gazed around the surrounding carefully. Strangly the usual crowed street   
was unoridinarily deserted.  
  
' No one's here, so how did I...? Mind-linking, something extravagatnly   
tragical is up with Darien!'   
  
She ran unbelievably fast towards the only place she thought that he   
could be. The apartment. Along the way, she was secretely praying that  
nothing bad would occur to him.  
  
' If there is, please let it be me!'  
  
When she arrived at the apartment, the door was douns unlocked. A   
feeling was delivered down her spine to the limbs, and her sixth sense  
told her that what awaited her inside was finality.  
  
" Darien? Where are you?" She whimpered, " Co..come on..It's not time for   
hide-and-seek, ok? Come out..."  
  
She ran into his room, which, of course, was in plain white. AND empty.  
The stuff was already cleaned out properly, there were no books in the shelf,  
no computer on the desk, no clothes in the closet...the closet! She noticed that  
there was a Notepad sticked on the clsoed door.Serena suddenly saw hopes  
lying knowingly in front of her, and this might be her last opportunity to win  
his love back! She tore it off from the half-opend door and started reading  
the most improtant message in her life. At least, she thought it was. But   
what was on the pad had disappointed her unboundedly. It said:   
  
{Call Tara every weekend. 021-5432010.}  
  
Her heart shrinked. But then an uncertain idea crossed over her mind.  
  
' Maybe I should call her? It can't get any worse.'  
  
She picked up the receiver reflectively, but unluckyly the date for paying  
phone bills was over, so the line was disconnected. She checked her pockets  
if she had coins, and the answer was positive. Serena ran downstairs towards her car, and drove to   
the phone toll, which was locate at the end of th road, supersonicly.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
(Darien)  
  
Driving nonchalantly, he turned left into a road and pulled the car to the side.  
Darien sensed the familiarity of the street between the one he USED to live   
at...Wait a minute! This IS the street! Not precisely where they lived, but, still,  
the end of it. How in the world did he get here again? He smirked at himself, knowing  
that it was because of his angle from heaven, Serena.   
  
' Iie, she's a devil. Only devil can break a guy's heart so easily without not a bit   
of sympathy for the guy.' He murmured sarcastically to himself.  
  
Suddenly the feeling of hunger invaded Darien,so he gazed around the busy street.  
He finally decided to go grab a burger. Darien opened up the   
door of his lovely (the color of the car here) car and stepped out, but immediately  
changed his mind for   
the burger. He was shocked by the scene in front of him. The beautiful blonde  
he had fallen in love with was acrossing the road on the other side,perhaps   
she wished to reach the phone booth. S-called angle seemed   
to notice him, you can tell that by the way she rushed over him without looking   
at the moving vehicles.  
  
" Darien! Please don't leave, I.." She screamed at him, loudly enough that the entire  
Tokyo could hear it.  
" Look out, girl!" A man who was walking out the supermarket exclaimed. The bags,  
which were once held in his arms, constatnly dropped on the ground. He continued,  
" There is a truck heading toward you!"The pit in Darien's stomach lurched as he   
heard the man.   
  
  
Both Darien and Serena turned to the direction where the man pointed at. A gigantic  
truck loaded with metals was moving nonstop directly towards her!  
  
Serena wanted to run, but was in shock that she was unable to move. The whole   
soon-to-be-smashed bosy was paralysed at the spot.  
  
" AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! HELP ME!"  
  
  
  
....I'm sorry for the sadness I put in this chapter.   
But as I was saying, I'm seriously depressed and   
if I don't get enough reviews, there wil be no more  
A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy. So you  
guys, R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy Ch...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_ _

_A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy_

_ _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Miamigi: I had been receiving E_M sent straightly to my account, not much 

reviews on the web, but definitely tons of concerning letters asking

about my depression and hoped me to get better ASAP. I felt so thank-

ful and just want to say ARIGATOU to everyone who had E_M me. 

Disclaimer: Humph, let¡¦s see¡KI have a cat, two cents in the pocket, and nothing

else. Therefore you know that I don¡¦t own SM, so don¡¦t even think 

about suing me. ¡¥Sides, I have nothing to let you win over, truce? ^_^

Chapter 6

Death?

__________________________________________________________________________________

¡§ Help!¡¨

The words swung inside his brain many times, causing a sudden urge full filled him. He rushed over to his semi-conscious angle and pushed her aside to safety. The truck driver did not seem to notice any particular thing at all, for that you could clearly see no certain sign of braking. Darien was busily concentrated on the fact that Serena was no where near danger by then, and quizzically forgot that he was located in the middle of a street, with a gigantic truck approaching him at an alarm speed. The man, who had partly saved Serena, exclaimed nervously ¡§ Hey, get off the road right at this minute! ¡¨. The nervousness and the anxiety tone brought Darien back to reality, but not much of use since the distance between him and the truck was less than five feet. Darien, like Serena, was paralysed and waited for death to knock on his door. Eventually, the truck driver slightly took a glance at what was in front of him. It was a noble-looking man, dressing in a legendary, pearly garment. Sword settled down at the side of his waist, the cloak flew freely in the air. There was this royal and holy atmosphere tightly surrounding him, by that you could simply tell that he was someone mighty, some elite with highly prestige. 

¡§ Oh my God! Is he the¡K?¡¨

Automatically, his left foot landed on the brake and pressed hard against it. It was too late. The driver tasted salt and yet he knew that it was because he was perspiring cool sweat on the forehead. There was too much, enough to roll down and reach the upper lip. Seeing pedestrian and motorcyclists crowed up in the front, he bit his lower lip as he comprehended the reason of their strange action. There was only one explanation: _he had _**run over**_, at least crashed into the true victim of that accident. _

Serena scrambled weakly to the underneath of the metal truck; the original source of all the immense amount of reddish, cruel blood, which dyed the well paved tar road into fiery hell. She stopped before she entered the root and hesitated.

¡¥ Am I really up to that? What lay underneath is a man who saved my life. _A man I love_. A man whose heart was broken by me. Does he even love me anymore? If not why did he used his very own life to pull me out of serious danger? The warmth transferred into my body when he pushed me was so familiar, so¡Ksweet, so loving. I don¡¦t know what I want¡K¡¨

She knew that it was impossible to face him by then. Serena suddenly stood up and felt the lack of oxygen in her brain. The view grew dimmer as she glared around. The anoxic body constantly hit the bloody ground when she fainted.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The hospital was unusually busy that day. A numerous amount of concerning people, plus the reporters from every single news station, were stuffed by the counter, asking for the information on the victims. Coincidentally, Amy¡¦s mother happened to be one of surgeons performing the patient who was in the worse physical condition, Darien. Serena, on the other hand, was placed in an ordinary ward, for that there was barely any injury done to her except a bit of scratch. They predicted that she would definitely become completely conscious in less than thirteen hours, but it was unable to expect when Darien¡¦s awakeness would come.

Amy had informed Ray, Mina, and Lita as soon as she finished her conversation with her mother over the phone. When they arrived at the hospital, it was not surprising to see that Ken, Irene, who were lawfully Serena¡¦s parents, and her little annoyed brat brother Sammy walking up and down the hall anxiously. Mina greeted them nonchalantly, while the other three were even too sad to vocalize. 

¡§ Serena is all right, ne, Amy? You are the most knowledgeable one at medical treatment¡K¡¨ Irene whimpered softly, but the only respond gotten back was Amy¡¦s blank emotion, which irritated Ken for unknown reasons. 

¡§ You girls are Serena¡¦s best friends, and yet can¡¦t not help her when she discovered her unexpected roommate, a male roommate?! This is unimaginable! Maybe Serena should have stayed with Molly instead!¡¨

Sammy grabbed Ken¡¦s wrist cautiously, seemed to be warning his father to end the unimportant conversation instantly. Irene kept herself deadly quiet, refused to make any personal opinion or comment. While leaning on the palely white wall, her entire numb, lifeless body slickly glided down and reached the floor. From the fact that Irene, who was one of the forever beautiful mid-age women in Tokyo, was sitting carelessly on the floor with her long, thin legs opened widely, the girls sensed that although she was not making any statement, Irene was surely upset and disappointed with them.

Ray could not bear the arraignment any longer; therefore she walked up to the blood-shot father as he was drowned deeply in an unexpectable puzzle. When she vocalized, the tone was mixed with an exorbitantly dangerous tantrum, yet contained a tiny percentage of respect.

¡§ Mr. Tuskino, we ARE Serena¡¦s very best friends, and we always will be no matter what so ever happen, or happened, to her. We are going through the same thing as you all are; I know apparently it¡¦s not befitting to say this to you, but¡KYOUR ACCUSING IS NOT HELPING! SO PLEASE DISCONTINUE IT!¡¨

The marvelous teardrops instantly shed down on Ray¡¦s cheeks like magic, enormously amazed everyone. It was well known to Juuban subsection that the young, prideful priestess of Hiwaka Jinja had never, ever in her life cried out unthinkably in public. Makoto secretly grinned at gladness that another proof was presented to conclude Ray¡¦s care and anxiety for Serena.

Amy led the to relax on the chairs suspended from walls, even though it was a certainty, and they all realized, that no one could possibly feel relaxed until getting the knowledge of Serena was fully recovered. They waited impatiently for the doctors to report Serena¡¦s present body condition. Minutes, the hours had passed, but to them it seemed like lifeless years. Eventually, the door of Serena¡¦s ward was being pulled, and a couple of nurses with a male doctor walked out. Obviously, Amy appeared to know the doctor, since she quickly greeted him by his first names.

¡§Konnichiwa Zoicite. Now hurry tell me every precise detail ¡¥bout Serena!!!¡¨

¡§ She is doing extremely well to say. Her left arm and legs might be scratched for that she hit into the ground when the guy pushed her forcefully out off the road. But it will recover soon, I guarantee you. She is still in coma now for certain uncomprehending reasons..¡¨He was astonishedly cut off by Amy.

¡§ What do you mean in coma! She wasn¡¦t the one got crashed by the truck which was loaded with metal! Plus she always scrape herself, so why COMA!?¡¨Her voice screeched. Unthinkably the worries she had for Serena sort of changed her calm, methodical personality into somewhat silly, temporarily.

He grinned. ¡§As I was saying, it¡¦s uncomprehending.¡¨

Another nurse rushed out of Serena¡¦s room elatedly, with excitement and joy appearing on her face. 

¡§ Dr. Yuuno Zoicite! The patient has awaken from coma!¡¨

Hearing this, Ray, Mina, Lita, EVERYBODY ran straightly into the ward before Zoicite and the nurses could stop them. The nurses looked nervous and protested,

¡¥Iie, Sir, Madam, it¡¦s the rule that you can¡¦t visit the patient until¡K¡¨

Zoicite slightly put his hand on her shoulder, remark,

¡§Girl, come on, have a little faith in you. Forgot the famous high school phrase_ rules are meant to be broken_?¡¨

They jostled up by the bed, did not dare to make any noise to irritate or hurt the helpless girl who lied semi-consciously in it. Sammy noticed that his dear big sister AND his role model¡¦s lips were beginning to move, he quietly mouthed the others to look. Serena fully opened her crystal blue eyes. Although she was in a bad shape, those adorable two could still keep shinning sparklingly with happiness, strength, hope, and love. At that moment, both Irene and Ken felt extremely proud and thankful for having such an unbelievably firm, and strong, yet lovingly sweet daughter. Serena glared around warily. After a few minutes, she finally asked anxiously,¡§Minna-chan, where is the most important man in my life? Where is Darien Chiba?!¡¨

__________________________________________________________________

Guys, you know that what you¡¦re gonna do, ne? **lol**

R&R of course!!! AND add me and this fanfic to your favorite ^_^

Remember, I LOVE suggestion, ideas, comments, EVERYTHING!

So if E_M me! mailto:shissmart@hotmail.com 

SPECIAL THANX: 

Jenni Lucky, my editor.

Saton Fire, my idea source.

Prophetess of Heart, who had kindly helped and directed me with my writing.

And many other more whose names are too long to type out (gomen, I¡¦m lazy)

, plus those who had e-mail me to give me ideas and suggestion. Arigatou! **kisses**


	8. A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy Ch...

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *_

_A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy_

_* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *_

Miamigi: Hey, thanx a lot for all the feedbacks you all have

been generously giving me. But there¡¦s one flaw:

I don¡¦t get enough REVIEWS! R&R please!

If you¡¦re an ASMR reader, please go to Fanfiction.net

and compost me a review. Arigatou **kisses**

Disclaimer: Me no own Saila Noon, ya here?! **lol **Seriously, 

I don¡¦t, therefore you understand that you have nothing 

to sue me. Clear?

Chapter 7

Need and Needless

___________________________________________________

Ken¡¦s mind went understandably blank. There he was, a mid age man, almost

a senior citizen, standing next to his very own sweet daughter, hoping

secretively that she would be healed as soon as possible. God knows he 

would do anything to change the destiny, only that is was impossible. Now,

his daughter had waken up from the severe coma, with her dearest, closest

friends and family surrounded by the bed she had slept unconsciously in. Yet

the first thing she wanted, was to see the person who particularly brought

her all those avoidable trouble for the last few months! How ridiculous was

that?! Accurately, everyone in the ward was having the same unsatisfied thought Serena¡¦s tough father had. The four girls relentingly understood the

reason why their friend called for Mamoru right after her consciousness came back. Therefore, they promptly over came the jealousy and asked the blond

guy stood silently behind them, whose hair was straight and long, over his shoulders.

¡§ Zoicite, Arigatou for help curing my friend Tuskino Serena. The elephantine rocks temporarily laid on our hearts had instantly dropped into nowhere when hearing Serena was out of coma. There¡¦s only a lil thing still waiting to be done¡K¡¨ Amy remarked gratefully, but was cut short by the doctor.

He ginned, ¡§ that¡¦s OK, it¡¦s my job anyway. So now, girls, what do I have to

Do for minna?¡¨

¡§ Can you get some information about a certain patient named Chiba Darien?

He is another victim of the car accident, and Serena wished urgently to see 

him.¡¨

¡§ Sure, no prob,¡¨ he complied directly without hesitating. As the girls¡¦ smiles

grew, he continued, ¡§ I CAN get the information perhaps, but it would be

indeterminate whether or not to have the opportunity to see him 

aspectant, for that he is in an extremely bad shape.¡¨ Amy and Rei 

nodded understandingly, then returned back to the room. Irene mouthed

them to tiptoe, not to bother Serena, who had fell asleep soundly.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

**_ _**

¡§ The surgery will be performed in the next three minutes, everybody please 

get ready,¡¨ announced Dr. Mizuno, who incredulously happened to be one of 

Darien¡¦s surgeon, so as mentioned. A young man standing beside her,

responded, ¡§ We¡¦re OK. ON!¡¨

He¡¦s name was Kunzite; along with Zoicite, they two were the most outrageously handsome doctors in the hospital. Both of them had 

unbelievably silky long hair, probably reached up to their waist. The 

difference was that, instead of blond like Zoicite, his was silver.

The well-built body was unavoidable to be noticed, not even when it was 

covered by the green apron requested for the surgery. It was pretty 

obvious that a colossal amount of nurses and female doctors were his

trust worthy admirers.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

The surgery began. It was all normal at first, as went on smoothly. Abruptly,

The heart monitor erupted into fearful beeps. The sound uninterruptedly

continued while grew louder and louder with rhythm. Meanwhile, the piles of

cardiogram came out of the monitor without any particular sigh but _ended_. 

The line printed on the papers was the perfect definition for STRAIGHT. Not 

a single bent or curve could be find on it.

Dr. Mizuno proclaimed to get the electricity, for it was the very last hope to 

get Darien back alive. Simultaneously, a familiar voice, from a young female,

vibrating nervously and anxiously through the entire hospital.

¡§ Help! Serena has stopped her heart beating!!!¡¨

_________________________________________________

Gomen for the short chapter. Plus, I¡¦m not good with those surgrically

instruments, don¡¦t murder me!!! **Lol**

PLEASE give me reviews! Or go here:

[mailto:shissmart@hotmail.com][1]

Both review and feedback is the BEST!

Also, check out my new series:

Live On My Own!!! **kisses**

Miamigi

* ~ the pure * GI * girl ~ * 

   [1]: mailto:shissmart@hotmail.com



	9. A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy Ch...

* ~ A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy ~ *

**_* ~ A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy ~ *_**

Warning: a bit confusing this time, it contains a lot of 

changing places, and the time is being added 

to show more clearness. P.S. this chapter all 

happened in less than three minutes.

Chapter 8: Belief

______________________________________________________

{7:26:33 pm}

The atmosphere of the hospital suddenly grew more nervous than ever. It was truly

bizarre and unusual that two patient coincidentally stopped their heartbeat

simultaneously. To be exact, when stopping their heartbeat, one was in the surgery

room and the other in her ward. The two places were at the two ends of the building, 

totally different directions.

Mina had rushed anxiously out of Serena¡¦s room and screamed loudly, enough to break

people¡¦s eardrums at the moment. Zoicite instantly went to check on her, and had found 

the patient not only had weirdly stopped heart beat, but also ended her breathe. No

pulse, nor any possible sign of life-still. 

¡§ No way this can happen¡K¡¨ He murmured hopelessly, blaming himself for her unexpected

death.

¡§ Zoicite, I thought you proclaimed that she would be perfectly all right, so why¡Kwhy

she..¡¨ Makoto asked silently, yet knowing that it would make no difference. Before the

infamous doctor could respond, Ami cut in.

¡§ She had every chance to be alive, minna-chan, as we all saw it. I know she¡¦ll be back

somehow, or maybe she¡¦s not even gone yet. This is definitely not something that

science rules, but¡KI don¡¦t know what is being done here, all I can understand is that 

we should wait, for that Serena could not leave us simply like that.¡¨

***

{7:27:02 pm}

¡§ Give the electric shock, Kunzite, we don¡¦t have much time!¡¨ Dr. Mizuno announced.

¡§ Did it.¡¨ 

¡§ Again.¡¨

¡§ We¡¦re losing him!¡¨

¡§ Try our hardest.¡¨ 

***

{7:27:02 pm}

Different Domain

All she could see was an inexpressibly huge golden palace settled presently in front of

her. Excluding the gold, trillions of various diamonds had magically decorated the entire

surface of the building. 

¡§ Where AM I?¡¨ she asked herself doubtfully. Started to wonder warily around, the 

rosy fragrant consciously led the girl to the side of the beautiful architecture. 

On the rose garden, one mysteriously stood with brisk beside the rose flowerbed. He slowly leaned to smell the sweet scent of the flowers. Under the shine of the crystal

moon, the eyes of his were particularly glimmering with the midnight blues. Although it 

was distantly far in between the two, she could still feel his irresistibly gentle warmth.

He sensed that one other person had joined him, as he leaned down. What he smelled

was not the scent of roses, instead, it was¡Kindescribable. The only suitable word to 

say: indescribable. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed that the person was not only

a female, but also a marvelously beautiful, gorgeous one. Wearing an unique, long 

sleeveless and collarless white dress, which had shells at the upper top for decoration.

He physically disobeyed himself, paralyzed at the spot.

¡¥ Iie, she is not a girl. She is an angel.¡¦

As the so-called angelic girl walked carefully up to him, the impulse of his heart had 

Constricted was sent through the body. Her face became clearer and clearer. 

Eventually, they saw each other, completely, and they astonishingly shuddered out.

¡§ Endy¡KDarien?!¡¨

¡§ Sere¡Xrena!¡¨ 

***

{7:27:04 pm}

Strange feeling erupted from both Darien¡¦s and Serena¡¦s bodies, which had certainly

surprised the men stood beside them. Zoicite beheld down at the heart monitor, but the

cardiogram line was straight still. The accurate same thing was occurring on Darien. Yet

the two doctors fully comprehended that their patients were alive over certain power.

Realizing the situation and the two¡¦s real, unknown identities, they gladly murmured 

under their breathe.

¡¥ She is the one. Found ya, little_ princess_¡¦

¡¥ He is the one. Hello, _Your Highness_.¡¦

***

{7:27:56 pm}

Sammy stared at his beloved sister regretfully.

¡¥ Why didn¡¦t I treat her nicer before? I was just a pain in the neck for her¡K.Don¡¦t go 

Serena, we all need you. _I_ need you.¡¦

Incredulously, the cardiogram line started jumping up and down again, which brought 

everyone¡¦s special attention. Irene gulped, excitedly asked Zoicite with hope.

¡§ Is she breathing? She IS breathing! She¡¦s alive, ne, Zoicite? Right?¡¨

¡§ I suppose so,¡¨ he smirked wryly, ¡§ told y¡¦all she¡¦ll be all right.¡¨

Ken, who was almost forgotten in the room for his quietness, vocalized suddenly again.

¡§ But how? She WAS dead. No way you can bring back a gir¡KANYTHING dead alive over!¡¨

Both Irene and Sammy shot him a annoyed gaze, she responded coldly.

¡§ Not now, dear, shut up please.¡¨ 

***

{7:27:56 pm}

Dr. Mizuno signed depressedly,

¡§ No sign of coming back?¡¨

¡§ No¡Knot yet anyway.¡¨

¡§ We¡¦ve gotta try everything! His heart had stopped beating for approximately one 

minute already! Soon he¡¦ll REALLY be gone!¡¨

The rest group of surgeons just shook their head to show that they had knuckled down.

All except Kunzite. He grinned and remarked,

¡§ People, are giving up so early when he¡¦s gotten the live back?¡¨

The monitor was showing that his heartbeats were back, not to normal, but a piece of 

hope was brought back to everyone. The head, Ami¡¦s mother, whispered unbelievingly,

¡§ H--how can¡Xcan this be?¡¨

¡§ Let¡¦s just say, _HE_, has power,¡¨ Kunzite answered confidently, wit a slight smile at the 

corner of his mouth.

______________________________________________________________________

To be continue¡K**_maybe_**.

If I get more than five 5 reviews this time, that is. ^_^

Miamigi

* ~ the pure * GI * girl ~ *


	10. A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy Ch...

* ~ A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy ~ *

**_* ~ A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy ~ *_**

Disclaimer: Iie, I own a kitten/cat, but I don¡¦t own SM! 

My kitty tears my dresses after tore everything

else, so you basically won¡¦t get anything even if 

you sue me and win, OK ^_^? Give up!

Chapter 9: Healed

_______________________________________________________________

The door opened. As the footsteps rhythmically approached closer, a sense of

anxiety was shot instantly down their spines. Instead of the usual cold sweat,

relief was for once surrounding them sweetly. Joyful smiles swung carefree

among them when receiving the diagnosis of the girl was in a properly safe 

condition. It had been over two weeks since the miracle occurred. Both 

Darien and Serena were brought riskily back after they had inconceivably

obtained their heartbeats. Did not dare to risk the two fragile lives, the hospital

forbad absolutely anyone to visit the patients, including family. Until it was the

evident time to go home, that is. 

Zoicite gave Amy a warm smile.

¡§ Amy-san, girl, go ahead and see your wondrous friend!¡¨ noticing Ken¡¦s numb 

face, he continued timidly, ¡§ and of course, family first. Mr. And Mrs. Tuskino,

I must say that you have an unbelievably strong daughter, and you should be 

truly proud of her. After all, she did hazardously dragged herself back from hell 

to meet y¡¦all.¡¨ He conspicuously saw the sparkles in Irene¡¦s eyes, yet 

definitely sure it was water. Ken replied at the top of his lungs,

¡§ YOU BET! WE ARE SO DAMN PROUD OF HER!¡¨

In side the ward, Serena softened and melted into grateful tears. The immense 

amount of gratitude and thankfulness was indescribable. A supportive family,

loyal friends, a person to love¡KAt the moment she realized that out of the

millions, billions of people on the planet Earth, she was the luckiest. Who would

ask for more than what she already had?

During the weeks, Serena had a couple of occasional dreams, which was hard 

to explain. Nurses just simply smiled at her and advised her to relax if she told 

them about the dreams. The only person in the building would listen to her 

willingly was Zoicite. For some reason, she found him really interested about 

her dreams, and her private relationship between Darien. At times she even 

caught him whispered mysteriously to another doctor, Kunzite. It was an 

unbearable, suspicious feeling, as if they were concealing a seriously 

significant information from her. Just then, a mischievous, well known voice

appeared.

¡§ USA-CHAN~~~ I missed you SOOOO much!!!!!!!!!¡¨

Turning around, what ran promptly towards her was her so-called brat brother

Sammy. He hugged her enthusiastically with love, and soon they, including 

the genius, the brunette, the priestess, and the boy crazy, were in deep 

chatting. Ken particularly had to pulled her daughter into the car in order to 

take her home. Amy did not join the girls. Instead she stayed in the hospital 

alone, waiting for her mother. 

In the car, the Tuskino family was happily chatting about approximately 

EVERYTHING that took place while she was studying at ROH. Suddenly, Serena

shouted nervously, ¡§ Dad, we have to go back! I forgot my white bunny at the

ward!¡¨ They just smiled and drove back immediately. Irene told Serena to go 

by herself and return to the car as soon as possible. Before she completely 

finished her marvelous long speech, Serena hopped out and dashed straightly

into the lobby.

Amy had a magazine named _Curing_ in her hand, concentrated on reading it 

while awaiting for her mother. Accidentally, she recalled an inconceivable data, and directly asked her mom when she finished. 

¡§ Ma, how come I have never seen Chiba Darien¡¦s family visiting him?¡¨

¡§ Oh, that¡¦s because he¡¦s parents died in a car accident a few months ago, and 

his only relative in the whole world, Tara, is on a business trip to Africa.¡¨

Her face saddened. Never in her life had she heard such a sarcastic tragedy.

With a trembling voice, she whimpered, as knowing teardrops were rolling 

down her cheeks.

¡§ Mom, can I go see him?¡¨

¡§¡KSure honey, but why?¡¨ the suspicious, yet confused tone in Dr. Mizuno¡¦s 

voice was shown with wonder. 

¡§ Because, I, um,¡¨

¡§ Cuz I need her to guide me, Mrs. Mizuno.¡¨ 

It was a different voice, but Ami instantly guessed right about the identity of

the person. She quickly walked toward Serena and led her to Darien¡¦s room. 

The urge to ask her friend¡¦s reason of coming back continually kept bursting

out, but always froze at the tip of her tongue. Serena seemed to be able to 

read her thoughts also, for that she confessed guiltlessly that she had klutzily

forgot her white bunny in her room, and was going to take it back. Hearing 

that, Ami grinned lightly. With a teasing premonition, she questioned warily.

¡§ Really? So how come you wish to see your roommate now, huh?¡¨

Serena shook her head to prove her innocence, but yet Amy understood her 

true motivation. To her, Serena was either reluctant to reply or she did not 

realize the answer, since the only response she got back was Serena¡¦s 

incomprehensible stammer. Amy, with a knowing smile crossing her face, continued after a cough.

¡§ At first, you came back for the bunny doll. But on your way to the ward you overheard, not deliberately eardrop, the conversation between my mom and I. You might be evidently shocked at the fact that he was lonesome and 

sympathized him, so¡K¡¨ before she could add more, Serena immediately interrupted.

¡§ NO! I do NOT sympathize him! I mean I do, yes, but that¡¦s not the reason!

The truth is that because I miss him, I care for him, I love him!¡¨

_______________________________________________________________

Want it to continue? Give me reviews first **lol**!

As you know, I have presently 6 fanfics to finish, 

so the amount of R&R I receive would really interfere 

the time taken to update this! R&R please! And please

read my other stories! **Kisses**

Miamigi

* ~ the pure * GI * girl ~ *


	11. A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy Ch...

  
~ * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * ~  
  
A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy  
  
~ * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * ~  
  
  
Miamigi: Yah-hooo~! This chapter is finally out! And guess what?  
My result for this exam to get into high school came out,  
and I'm the fourth out of the whole country! I'm SO happy!  
  
Disclaimer: *shout* OH YEAH! SM is MINE!!!!!!! *sweatdrop*   
Um, it was just a temporarily nervous breakdown,  
don't mind me ^_^; I love chocolate but yet I don't  
own SM, ok? what does chocolate have to do with SM?   
  
Rate: PG  
  
Chapter 10: Strength to Say  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
She could almost feel the burn in her throat and the   
dryness in her mouth as she confessed the truth that  
had been hinding beneath. Meanwhile, Amy's whole   
entire body paralyzed freezingly at the spot. Yet   
Serena comprehended it was not the sudden outburst   
surprised her friend, although it was impossible for her   
to understand the reason with facility at the moment.   
As she finally sunk in the magical words, Amy gathered   
back her shuddering voice. With a knowing smile dancing  
off her face, she said amazedly,   
  
" Ok, then, let's go to see the prince, ne?"  
  
They strided elatedly away, towards Darien's ward. Beside  
the wall, where no one would have noticed profusely, a   
man stepped out from behind the bulletin board and   
grinned mysteriously,  
  
" Prince? You ARE a genius, Amy. Or shall I say, the princess   
of Mercury?"  
  
~ *.: oxXxo :.*~'~* .: oxXxo :.*~  
  
He tossed grumpily on the bed, unable to relax. During the   
days he settled reluctantly in this hospital, no one had ever   
visit him so far. There he was, a lifeless, meaningless, loveless   
guy, staying in the hospital, seemed to be waiting to die.   
  
" Well, at least you know that you saved a girl you love. She   
is probably out there, joking with some other guys, enjoying   
her perfect life. But you, alonw with she, know that your the   
reason she survived. You will be in her forever, and that's   
enough." He though to himself relently. Secretly he prayed   
that all those mental and physical destructions caused by   
Serena would gradually fade away, even though it was a   
certainly of impossbility.  
  
The door opened unexpectedly. Darien read the clock suspened   
across the room, it precisely noted 5:21. Since it was not the   
time to eat, nor was the time for a regular check up, he gazed   
at the door way to find out directly what was going on. Not   
in the world had he imaged exaggeratedly that it was a visitor,  
for him. To be more accurate, the one he had spent countless   
nights of insomnia for was smiling shyly yet brightly at him.  
Suddenly, all of his fears and disbelief vanished into the   
love-spreading atmosphere filled in the ward. Serena's   
exuberant sapphire eyes were immediatly swelled up with  
water, no matter how conspicuously she tried to hold it   
back. As the tears escaped unrestrainedly from the crystal  
blues, her trembling shivering, yet angelic voice moved his heart.  
  
" Darien...I..missed you. It's been a ruthless hell without you   
around. And...thank you so much for saving my life..I..I" she   
stumbled out nervously.  
  
Darien's heart drowned again, as he was hoping for more than   
those typical words.On the other hand, Amy was eardropping in   
the hallway attentively. The pot of her stomach lurched while  
hearing Serena's clueless stammering. An instant urge of rushing  
into the room and speaking up the truth over came her, but   
she calmly managed to control it. If she did it, then their future  
would be cruelly ruined. she found her cellular in her bag pack  
and quickly called the other three.   
  
" Girl, get to the hosptial right now! Time for action!"   
  
~ *.: oxXxo :.*~'~* .: oxXxo :.*~  
  
After quite a moment, Darien dispiritedly shoke his head,   
murmured, " Don't worry, Serena. I chose to save you, and   
that's all. You don't have to say anything, just leave."  
  
" Iie, I didn't came here to tell you that. I mean I did, but not   
ONLY to thank you," taking in a deep breath, she continued,  
" I love you, Darien. And it's not one of those sympathy patterns.  
I truthfully do, ever since I first saw you at the arcade. At first I   
was unaware of it, but when I discovered I have feeling for you,   
I became anxious, even stobburn. To me, you're a popular babe  
magnet, while I'm a nothing. Who would like a girl who always   
criticize you, plus you've already seen her nakely? It was like  
a thunderstorm when you confessed that you loved me, I was  
shocked enough to refuse you. But now, PLEASE, would you   
continue love me? Can we be destiny?"  
  
He smiled broadly, whispered so she wouldn't notice the   
shuddering tone in his voice.  
  
" Yes, my princess Serenity...Serenity?!"  
" Dare, where did *that* come from?"  
  
As soon as she asked confusedly, a group of people popped   
into the room,excaliming, " Yes!". Left both Serena and Darien   
in suspense, staring at their friends cluelessly. " What's going   
on here?!" They chorused in unison.  
  
Rei grinned slyly, which caused the new lovebirds felt more   
anxious than ever. Softly with a teasing tone, she expained,  
  
" Ok, y'all see, remember your mind-linking? Both my fire-reading  
and Amy-chan's computer predicated that the only way you   
could have broke the spell was to find the definition of the destiny   
in your life. And there you discovered it!"  
  
While the two were still very much messed up, two unknown men,  
yet sort of familiar to Darien and Serena, appeared at the doorway  
unexpectedly, alone with Kunzite and Zoicite. One had shoulder   
length wavy brown hair, as the other had short shiny golden hair.  
Recalling the car accident, Serena suddenly shouted out loud,  
  
" You are the trunk driver and you are the man with groceries, ne?!"  
  
They nodded agreeably, with a glad smile playing on their lips.   
Before they could make any statements, Darien interrupted.  
  
" Jedite...and Nephrite? Are those your names? Somehow I just...  
remember it. It's like if we had know each other forever..."  
" Yes, Yours Highness, I'm Jedite," vocalized the blond guy eagerly,  
we've been searching for you, along with Princess Serenity, ever  
since you had run away." This time, Rei was the one that immdiately  
cut him short.  
" Say what? He's a prince and Serena's a princess? Je..Jedite, ya  
better tell us what's REALLY going on around here!"   
  
~ *   
  
Silver and Golden Kindom were once the worst rivals in the galaxy,  
but Princess Serenity from Silver and Prince Endymon for Golden  
fell in love, and were heartlessly separetedly by their families. The  
separetion made both mirthlessly and eventually they decide to   
leave their home. For some reason they ended up beign locked   
inside two children's bodies, who live on planet Earth, the former  
Golden Kindom. We, the four highest generals, are the only   
remains from the war between Silver and Golden. At that war both  
emperors were totally destroyed. Now our mission was to find Serenity,  
which is you, Serena, and Endymon, presently Darien, and ask you  
to rule the nation again. Together. Nephrite saw Darien's prince form  
when he hit him, and when they had the connection to the past  
simultaneously during the surgery, we were positively sure that  
we had found you. On the other hand, we also discovered surprisingly  
that the four girls were Serenity's protectors. Mercury, Mars, Venus,   
and Jupiter. Now, Darien and Serena, are you willign to be the rulers  
over Silver Millenium?   
___________________________________________________________  
  
Another badreally bad chapter...PLEASE don't kill me?!  
*giggle*  
Anyways, R&R or feedbacks, or for the best,  
BOTH!  
  
Miamigi  
* ~ the pure *GI* girl ~ *  



	12. A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy Ch...

  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
  
Miamigi: OMG! Gomen ne for not updating for so long!  
I was, and still is, on writer's block, plus I have   
four more series to do..so....^_^; Oh, and   
please check out my other archieves!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM...not even the cuties...*sigh*  
Life is just SO unfair, ne?! Mamoru and Seiya!  
  
Rate:   
  
Chapter 11: Rule Over?! :O  
_______________________________________________   
  
  
" So...are you two getting it?" Kunzite wondered. He had not   
yet emphasized the genuine motivation of the entire search,  
and he had his reasons.  
  
Mina shruggled lightly to the other girls, secretly signing them   
not to be a nuisance and interfere with the complex situation.  
They nodded with understanding. Serenely grabbing her stuff,  
Makoto strided out with the rest following her.   
  
" Do you think we should stay till they have a conclusion of the  
whole...Silver Millennium thing?" asked Rei, uncertain of the proper  
safety of leaving Serena and Darien alone with the two doctors.  
To be accurate, she was not reassured what were their pure   
identity, or what they truthfully want, when flicking off the tissues  
of thick layers that covered the unthinkable mission recklessly.  
Suddenly, a sense of terror was sent down her spine unexpectedly.  
  
Ami smiled sweetly back at the her concerned friend, knowing   
the tale led to her worry. Brushing through the lock of her   
dark blue hair, the smart girl stated methodically, " Come on,   
Rei-chan, I know Zoisite and Kunzite. Even though they both   
turned out to be the total opposite of their appearance, but it's  
a definite that they're here with tranquility. Jedite and Nephrite...  
betta they're unharmful either."  
  
Agreed by nodding their heads slowly, the gang disappeared in  
the hall gradually.  
  
  
* ~ * * * ~ *  
  
  
Serena's forgotten family, on the other hand, was screeching   
anxiously inside of the car.   
  
" Now wher is that gal? She's been gone for approximately   
thirty minutes!" Ken squealed as a hyena, while his active   
body language spoke up his nervousness perfectly.  
"I dunno, dad...Do you think she might faint unconsciously  
in the hospital?" was the respond he received back from   
Sammy. The sentence was chorused simultaneously from   
themselves individually as the three pairs of troubled eyes met   
together.  
" Let's go find her!"  
  
  
* ~ * * * ~ *  
  
  
The room remained deadly silent for a long pause. No one was  
able to, or willing to, say or make any statement. The four generals  
waited patiently for their prince and princess to recover from   
the unexpected shock, understood that it must be astonishing   
for them. Eventually, Darien broke the harsh ice by inquiring  
doubtfully.  
  
" And what else? WHY did you all spend so many valuable   
years on Earth to find us? What? You want us to rule the world?"  
  
Kunzite and Jedite exchanged a quick glance to each other,  
motioning the hesitaion of telling the truth. Warily opened his   
mouth, Jedite noted.  
  
" Hai...totally correct. WE hope that you two, with the ancient  
souls inside, would get married and rule over the world  
together. But, of course, it's optional. No pressure. If you  
want, you can refuse the offer...and be a pair of everyday couples."  
  
As he was explaining, a shouted voice cut him off abruptly.  
And just guess who it was? Usagi's mind became a sudden   
nervousness when hearing that familiar, and bit fearful tone  
that she had known since the day she was born.  
  
" Shoot..." she muttered, and when she recalled certain   
particular thing, a serious warning flew out from her mouth  
before she could ever stop it.  
" Guys, hide! Quickly! Run for your life!"  
  
While Darien, plus the trustworthy generals were deeply drowned  
in confusion, the voice vibrated through the hall once again.   
Although this time, it was combined with a slight of a woman's  
and a child's voices.  
  
The mysterious, so-called scary person entered the ice quiet ward  
bruskily. When seeing the scene in front of him, he gasped with   
wonder and secure.  
  
"Serena?! Where are you...What are you doing here with   
FIVE grown-up men?!" Ken clenched his hands, making the   
finger-joint sound Serena was praying not to show up.  
  
" Daddy! It's not what you're thinking...." Ken's astonishing voice  
cut her off abrukily.  
" DON'T DADDY ME! I'm disappointed in you, Serena. The minute  
you got curded; you began flirting and playing around men..."  
  
Those words immediately smashed her heart into millions of  
broken crystal glasses, all spilled messily onto the very bottom   
of her. Unwilling to give in, her trimbling voice whimpered.  
  
" Da...dad......I..I wasn't....ple..please believe me...me...PLEASE!  
I can explain....." Irene and Sammy, who stood few inches behind,  
simutaneously bit their lips, knowing things would conspicuously  
turn worse. A lot worse.  
  
Without letting her declare the complex situation, Ken hurried   
dragged his innocent daughter, unaware of her princess   
identity, and drove her home, leaving the males in the ward  
paralyzed at the spots.  
  
_______________________________________________   
  
*frown* Another short chapter...Damn! Writer's   
Block's killing me! SO, minna-chan, PLEASE send   
me ideas, or R&R! ^_^ Like, should they be the   
rulersof the world,or just simple people?  
  
By the way, if you have any fanfics and would like  
to post them on my site http://www.geocities.com/miamigi_rei/  
go there and there will be an instruction. Send as   
mush as possible, it's a new site!!!  
  
*kisses*  
  
Miamigi  
* ~ the pure *GI* girl ~ * 


	13. A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy Ch...

  
DISCLAIMER: Yeah right like I CAN own SM?! Just   
what part of FANfic don't y'all understand?  
x_X  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
" A Horrible Apartment + A Horrible Guy"  
by Miamigi  
_______________________________  
  
CHAPTER 12 - AFTER MEETING  
  
  
  
  
  
He called her. At least, he WANTED to call her. But you   
know how people are sometimes. Bodies never obey  
wishes. For several times, unnoticeably his hands moved  
warily toward the phone receiver by themselves...But as   
he found out that there was less than an inch in between   
the receive and his hands, Darien immediately drew to   
back.   
  
  
Why WAS he doing that anyways? She had already   
promised to love him!?........ Promised?   
  
  
His head was untidily messed with all the data he had   
consumed earlier at the hospital. Yet, still he was unable   
to completely comprehend the THING that Kunzite   
and the rest were stating about. For the sake, Darien  
did not even know how to call it!  
  
  
" Silver Millennium? Ruler of the world? Protector of Earth?"  
  
  
Seriously, plus sarcatically, those words were like as if  
form planet Pluto or something. Way beyond weird.  
  
  
He sighed out loud with a helpless tone. How deeply   
and purely had he prayed that it was all a fantasy dream,  
and as the mighty sunshine sparkled through the morning,   
everything would be back to normal. No car accident,  
nor the four mysterious generals, his foggy memories of  
the 'legendary time'...Most of all, he hoped the sunshine   
would kindly wash the images of Serena in his mind,   
leaving him no pain when the glamorous smile of her  
floated up again.  
  
  
That smile...Her THAT smile.....  
  
  
' Shoot! My head hurts...' he groaned once again, while  
the piles of attractive pictures of Serena palyed with his  
brain mischeviously.  
  
  
Slowly shaking his head from one side to the other,   
Darien reported himself bitterly.   
  
  
"Stop day dreamin', dude. It's a total waste to do that  
by now...things had already happened...it's time to   
figure out a solution."  
  
  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
  
" No, dad, you've got it ALL wrong! Jedite, Kunzite,   
Nephrite, and Zoicite are my..my...um...friends!!!"   
  
  
For the last one and a half hours, Serena had been  
explaining urgently to her parents that absolutely   
nothing Kenji pictured occurred in the ward. Of course,  
it was in evident that he couldn't have obviously  
guess they were discussing about their past.  
  
  
' Should I tel them the truth?' The choices are particuparly  
burstingup her head, and it was a necessarily for   
her to make an alternative. 'Life can be hard," Then  
her methods came.  
  
  
She carelessly loosed the two round buns on the   
top of her head, and tied the hair into a high, long   
ponytail. It was the usual action of hers, motioning  
strongly that she was getting sick and tired of certain  
things.  
  
  
" Listen, POP! Whatever I did in there, it's definitely   
NONE of your business! BACK OFF!"   
  
Declaring that, she promptly rushed upstairs into her  
room, and locked the door tightly.  
  
  
Serena threw herself into the sapphire-based   
waterbed, which was covered with glimmering white  
snowflakes. Her fragile body drowned magically down,  
and she was enjoying that, even when the anger   
was constantly inside her.   
  
Serena knew that she missed this part of the house   
mostly. Funny, yes, but it was where she would go,  
for forever, when people misunderstood her. The   
feeling of water surronding her was marvelous,   
tantalizing.  
  
  
' How can dad think I was doing...THAT with  
them?!...Unbelievable.....' It was more like an insult  
than a question. As she was muttering in her mind,  
a fuzzing noise swan sround her ears, annoying.  
' Nani? My parents are dead!' Another voice appeared  
mentally, evidently. But whose? Serena instanly  
guessed the correction answer.   
" Huh? I DO have a father, so how come...DARIEN?!  
Is that you?"  
  
  
Yep, it was HIM.  
  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien reflexively jumped off his bed and cried excitedly  
. Thinking, to be exact. It had been a long time since  
they last talk with thoughts...Had him forgotten that  
special, forever-keeping feeling?  
  
' Serena? Yeah it's me...are we mind-linked again?'  
  
  
He could sense that she laughed softly before replying.   
Under-consciouseness, Darien wished that he had never   
thought of that. The first ime in weeks of mind-linking   
with is love...and all he was able to come up with nonsense.  
Typically.  
  
  
' Suppose so...what other explanation do ya have?'  
' Ok...um, Sere, we..'  
' Need to talk.' They chorused simultaneously in their minds.  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
To be continued....MAYBE~  
Depends on the amount of R&R  
and feedbacks I get! ^_^  
  
*kisses*  
  
Miamigi  
* ~ the pure *GI* girl ~ *   
_______________________________  
  
  



End file.
